


Life is like a Festival

by LeafBubble



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Abandonment, Adult themes are present, Angst, Depression, F/M, Happy Themes, Life gives the good and the bad, Prejudice, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafBubble/pseuds/LeafBubble
Summary: Claire is a young woman who led a comfortable life. Great up bringing, amazing schooling, landed a dream job. As the days go by she feels as if she was doing nothing, but being a cog in the machine. A chance get away on a cruise forever changes her life. A forgotten land, facing turmoil when crops and animals begin to decay. A goddess is in disarray as she needs to find a new farmer to help restore the town.After making a deal with a goddess, Claire vows to find the man who saved her life.Will she decide to take on the challenge of being a farmer in an unfamiliar town and find this mystery man, or pack her bags and face reality? Friendships will be tested, and love will be fought and lost.A slow burn story that will go through the lives of the many characters of Mineral Town and their connections to each other.
Relationships: Final pairing is a mystery, Many relationships will happen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fanfic after my hours spent on the remake Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town.It does get confusing since this game is widely accepted as a "Harvest Moon" game. I will use the Story of Seasons names, and blend it using events from "Back To Nature: For girls", "More Friends of Mineral Town" and of course the remake game.

Life is so exciting. Isn’t it?

Being born in the biggest, brightest city is a great start for any person. Both parents are caring and supportive. Was accepted to the best school. Had the best grades. Landed that amazing job. Everything she ever dreamed was obtained. Life was the best, wasn’t it? Then, why wasn’t she happy? 

She stopped going to work and refused to talk to her parents. They were extremely worried, but knew she was fine. She didn’t live far and they would often see her wander to work. Until one day, she stopped. They called her job and found out she stopped coming in. They scrambled to find their precious daughter. But, it was as if she vanished. 

________________________________________________________________________

The wind blew aggressively against the young girl, nearly tipping her over. She held onto the rope railing as she boarded the cruise ship. Her long blonde hair spilling down her back. The girl was alone as she struggled to carry her luggage to her room. The ship bellowed and moaned the whole way. It was her first time on a cruise ship, and she wanted it to be worth her while. She understood there probably would be nothing to go back to. She left her job at the most prestigious fashion label. As well as ghosting her family. 

This wasn’t the life she wanted, she just needed to see if there was more. There had to be. She wasn’t even sure what she wanted. Love? A fling? Some excitement? Who knows, only that she wanted to try anything to keep her stimulated in this boring world. 

After throwing her luggage into her room (it really wasn’t a room, more like a closet) she ventured around the ship. She gazed upon the many couples and families in the room. The music and cheers that erupted from the center of the ship. The young woman joined in on the fun as the ship celebrated its voyage to the sea. The night was young and she was determined to have fun. The girl drank her worries away and found herself on the arms of many young men. She had felt their breath against hers and whenever they got too close she gracefully moved onto the next guest. This is what she wanted, right?

After one too many drinks, and one too many men the young stumbled to the side of the ship, away from the action. Her stomach was turning and the lights began to blur all around her. She shook her head and took deep breaths.

“Hey, Miss? Are you okay?” she heard a young man call to her.

She had thought she shook off all the men, guess there was one still following her.

“Yeah, I just needed a breather. I’m all right,” she smiled at the man with a hand up, her eyesight was failing her. She could barely make out his feature. Apart from his cologne and bronze hands. 

The girl instinctively moved away from his hands, making her foot collapse in and making her fall. The man quickly caught her in his arms. She shoved the man and he quickly let go. 

“Miss! You look like you’re about to pass out. I promise you, I only want to help you,”

“I’m sure…” the girl hiccuped. 

The man sighed. He knew this wasn’t going to end well if he stayed any longer.

“Look just get to your room in one piece. I don’t trust these other guys one bit and I’ve seen you with nearly all of them” the man left her. 

She was struck. How could he just leave her like that. All through the night it was her that had the power to come and go. It felt as if she was dumped from a guy she couldn’t even see. The young woman tumbled to her knees, she looked up and around and it hit her. She was really all alone. Her head touched the floor of the deck, and she sobbed quietly.

______________________________________________________________________

It was the second night and she took a seat by the bar on the outside deck of the ship. She sipped her drink and watched as the party began to start up. The wind whipped around the ship, this wouldn’t stop the party though. The theme was "Pacific Islanders” and many palm tree decorations littered the deck. People wearing grass skirts and unhappy faces while dancing. The working girls who winked at the guests, and sighed the second they were out of sight.The DJ was going through the motions of picking songs. The girl eyed the bartenders and waitresses, they all had a job to perform. All of which is probably a miserable life. Everyone had a role to play, get to point A to point B. Maybe if you’re lucky no one will bother you. No boss to embarrass you, no one to impress or double cross. It didn’t matter your job or position. It was all the same.

“Why if it isn’t Wobble Legs”

The young woman turned her head. She could faintly make out the back of a man, he didn’t move as she heard the ice of the drink the man held move and crack. 

“Ah, are you my savior from last night?” the young woman turned back to face the bar, if this man wasn’t going to make the effort of looking her in the eye, neither will she. 

“You shouldn’t give me such praise. It might go to my head. “ he chuckled. “Well I’m glad no one abducted you last night.”

“Please, I can take care of myself”

“You sure about that? I think your weak legs beg to differ”

“Ew...so you did continue to watch me” the woman rolled her eyes.

“Of course, I wanted to make sure you were safe. You looked pretty lonely…” the man drifted off.

“Not even, I had all the company I could ever want.” She was feeling defensive now. 

“And that’s why. It’s easy to be alone around so many people. You can often lose yourself”

She fell silent and listened intently to this man. How much did she want to listen to, maybe he knew. Maybe he could tell her the problems of this world, maybe he could fix it all. Then it hit her, like it always has. The music was beginning to drown his voice and her eyes fixated on the empty glass. It was no use. Life would get in the way, she couldn’t give herself to listen to him anymore. She got up and left, the party was starting anyway. The young man looked back and saw the young lady walking away. He sighed heavily and ordered another drink. The girl was a lost cause, why keep pursuing her?

__________________________________________________________________________

Another long night, this time she was tangled arm in arm with a man. They laughed giddily as they got closer to her room. She knew she had to get rid of this man, and quickly. No way was she letting him know where she stayed, at least not this early on. 

“I best be going…” she gulped down her words as she felt her stomach betray her. A full night of drinking on a moving ship will do that.

“Come on babe…” at that moment she felt his lips by her ear. All the alarms were blaring from her head. This was a bad situation.

She pushed the man away and he fell over like a ton of bricks. He was still laughing the whole time. Her hair, which was neatly in a bun, fell over her shoulder and at that moment the strap on her left shoe gave out. She collapsed by the man’s legs. Making the man holler even more. 

“Just admit it babe! You’re just as messed up as me. Don’t even try to act like you’re better, or that I’m just a sleaze. Me an’ you are just the same. Don’t even pull that victim card on me, you knew very well what you were doing. I know your type, want to act coy, then trap me into a situation because “things went wrong”. No need to play along, just wanted to see how far you would go.” he stood up holding onto the metal bar. He left the girl on the floor, still laughing. 

She just sat on the floor, paralyzed. How much she wanted to be a high class girl. Have all the men around her finger. And man after man, it seemed as if they knew the part. They knew the game, she wasn’t being cute. She wasn’t being coy. She was just following a role, a part. The woman couldn’t even be seductive and spontaneous. Everyone could see through her, what was the point.

________________________________________________________________________

It has been about 6 days at sea, and the young woman stood by the railing, observing the night sky and listening to the crashing waves. She watched as the gray skies turned to black and the wind whipping hadn't stopped. It has been incredibly windy since she arrived here. No doubt a bad omen, she should’ve just ditched the second she could and go back to her life. She wasn’t partaking in the party, it bored her to tears now. There was no point, no magic. 

“Why, I haven’t seen you in a while” the woman looked to the side, all she saw was that bronze hand and she knew who it was. 

_No don’t._

The young woman sighed, she didn’t want to play anymore. She was done with it. Maybe she would just go home, apologize to her family. Beg for her job. What more could she do? The man kept his distance but leaned against the banister where the woman was. He let the ocean make conversation, and the stars brighten the scenery. Suddenly the man perked up and he pointed to the sky.

“Hey look! A shooting star!”

Her eyes shoot up and he is correct, a sea of stars shoot through the sky and they both watch in awe. She begins to feel tearful and biting her lip. _A wish huh?..._

“You know, I wish for free meals and free drinks,” he laughed. “I think both of us could use the extra money” he looked at her and noticed she wasn’t even looking up, her face down and her body shivering. He cleared his throat “You know...you have a great smile”.

The woman’s head looked the other way. She wanted no part of this, not from him. He was supposed to be different. _No please, not you too. Don’t play this part._

“You just need to have your eyes smile sometimes too” the man spoke softly, wanting nothing more than to comfort this shaky girl. She stood still, not moving and unresponsive. “ I know you aren’t shallow, you would’ve still been schmoozing with these men if you were. All of them come from big money, and I’m sure you know. I can feel that you know who they are, and you know who you are. I don’t know where you came from, and where you’re going. But, your future is bright….”

Everything is at a standstill. These two young people with red faces, and beating hearts. The man now understands how silly this all may be. He even repeats his speech back in his head and wonders if he just slurred his words into a jumbled mess. Heart to hearts and drinking really don’t mix. 

“I don’t know…” he stands there awkwardly looking up to the night sky. Hoping maybe a meteor can just end him so he doesn’t have to feel the embarrassment tomorrow morning. 

“Are you here alone?” the girl finally responds. 

“Yeah, but being alone isn’t bad. Family isn’t always what it’s cracked up to be” he sighs in relief as he got a response from her.

“You’re right...I’m alone too. I came here out of a silly idea. I just wanted to run away, maybe find something new and exciting. I left everything behind on a whim”

“Eh...some of the best things in life were made on a whim. That’s what makes people so fascinating”

“Look at you Mr. Poet” the girl scoffed. 

“Oh ho, now I get my own nickname! I’m flattered”. He hears her laugh, it is the first time he’s done so. She stops and is silent. 

“I threw away my life. Just for a silly idea. I….think I made a mistake. I’ll never be able to return” the woman trembles. 

The air begins to pick up, and in the back men are talking loudly and the workers begin to scramble on the deck. The young man looks back and notices the chaos starting and the sky beginning to growl. Yet when he looks back to the woman, it is as if time has stopped. Hope is lost and nothing but a gray aura surrounds her. He feels her sinking and drowning, there will never be hope for her unless…

“You’re still young, and you don’t owe anyone anything. Please….listen to me Miss. Live freely” for the first time she looks up to the sky. This man who has been talking to her, giving her attention, while she treated him like trash. This wasn’t the role she wanted, who was this kind man? She turned her head over to his…

“You deserve to live freely too…”

____________________________________________________________________

“Starboard rudder! Head south!” the captain yelled to his men. Everyone was panicking. They were just informed of a tropical storm headed their way. The captain has informed the staff as they went to all parts of the ship to have the guests take shelter. However, some were still roaming on the deck and needed to leave, now!

“Negative, we have no control captain!”

“Try harder! If we don’t make this we won’t survive! We can’t risk hitting that wave!”

“Captain, its already too late! If we hit that wave at our low speed we’ll only capsize!”

All the men looked to the captain, they understood the situation and waited for his call. The captain clenched his fist. They could lose someone, or others. If they could keep the ship afloat though, more lives would be saved. 

“Speed up men! Go GO GO!” the captain roared. 

________________________________________________________________________

Before the young woman could finish her sentence the floor beneath them jolted, the man quickly regained his balance, but spotted gold flowing hair falling to the side of him. Her blue eyes turning to him, her face pale and void of feeling and emotion. Not once did she scream, not once did she flinch. Why wasn’t she fighting!? 

_I just want to give up…._

The man jumped over the rail with one arm holding onto the ship and his other latching to the young woman. He snatched her hand in midair and they both slammed against the ship, the woman cried in pain as he yelped. The storm was beating down on them, the rain stabbing their skin. She looked up to this man, and never could she make him out. His features, washed by the rain, washed by her tears, washed by the drinks, washed by her prejudices. He was an unknown to her, that is all he’ll ever be. 

“Keep smiling!” The man yelled “Your future is bright! Don’t you ever give up!” he gripped her hand. She was looking down at this point, they knew very well what would happen next. “There are still many wonderful things both me and you have in store! So don’t think the world is empty. I promise you, there are people who will give you joy. If you don’t have them now, then find them!” they knocked against the boat again. This time he lost his grip and she collapsed like a broken doll and vanished into the sea. He screamed and shouted for her. He never knew her name, aside from her hair, her face was hidden to him. 

They were nothing but strangers. That was their role. That didn't mean the man had to accept that. The crew was calling out to the man and arms reached for him. He looked up and smiled back at the crew, only to let go of the rope.


	2. Mineral Town

He quickly gasped and sat up from the bed. In a panic he scanned the room he now occupied. It was a sterile white room, with patient beds. He couldn’t make out if they were empty or occupied. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to piece together what happened.

They were on a ship, it was a pretty lousy trip in all honesty. He only boarded the ship because it would’ve left him at a warmer destination. It wasn’t the worst way to travel. Wait, yes, now he remembers. That girl. Where is she!? He looked around.

“Good to see you’re still alive” a monotone voice echoed through the room.

Out came a doctor in all white. His coal black hair was slicked back, he looked drenched and quite annoyed. His face was stern, with lack of emotion. His eyes however, were bloodshot. He has clearly been up for several hours. Behind him a plump girl scurried to a bed where he could make out a lump.She wore a rather puffy blue dress that must have made it hard to move around. She still managed to be light on her feet as she checked the patient at the other bed and nearly tripped out the room. Must have been someone else sleeping. Wait….this man knew these people….

“Are you kidding...I washed up to Mineral Town?” the young man laid his head down and shut his eyes.

“Yup….” the doctor removed a chart from the young man’s bed. 

The window violently shook around the clinic and the howls of the wind wouldn’t let up. 

“How long was I out?”

“Hm…..” the doctor kept looking at the chart “Maybe a few hours. You’re lucky you have a guardian angel watching over you. Saved the both of you”

Realization hit him. 

“Wait! There was a girl that fell to! Blonde hair, sad, mopey, whole world against her. Did you see her!?”

The doctor looked dead pan at the man and cocked his head to side, to the bed where the nurse had checked on. It was really her, gold locks and all. He noticed at the side of her bed was a clear bag, in it was a shiny gold dress...what she wore that night. Sitting back up the man noticed he too had a clear bag attached to his bed, where all his clothes were. 

“When did you find us?” trying to fill in the blanks and piece the missing time in.

“Hm…..maybe an hour….” the doctor wrote on the chart and kept looking at his watch.

“Thanks for the help Trent…” he sighed. Kai half meant it.

The doctor shook his head once more and went over to the young lady’s bed, he picked up her chart as well and took both charts away. 

“You staying long Kai?” Trent called out from the other side of the room.

“No way, I had a meeting at another location. I just….happened to stumble upon this weird girl.”

“Do you know her name? We couldn’t identify her, and she really wasn’t wearing...much” 

“Nah….I don’t. Sorry.”

The doctor coughed “Let’s hope she wakes up. Her breathing is unstable, we fear she might be suffering from hypothermia. She suffered minor injuries to her head and torso. As well as being a total Jane Doe. We have no one to contact or pick her up. Poor thing…”

“I didn’t know you had emotions towards your patients” Kai was still utterly annoyed. Mineral Town wasn’t a very welcoming town, at least not to him.

Another cough came from the doctor. “Should I inform Zack to prepare a ride out of here for you? Or do you want to wait for the girl.”

“Nah...I’m nothing more than a stranger” Kai gazed at the bed.

“As you wish, whenever this storm lets up, I’ll let Zack know.”

“Thanks Trent, you are one of the _better_ people out here.”

“Mhm….want me to let Popuri know you’re here?” the doctor hid a small smirk as he held up the chart to his face. 

“No please….I’m not mentally prepared for that yet. Just give me until summer.”

“Rick already saw you, so you know Popuri knows you’re here. Probably the only thing stopping that girl is the storm.”

Kai grunted. Popuri was a native girl to the town. That is all she is, just a girl. Kai did the unforgivable sin of being kind to her, and felt the wrath of the town come down on him. There are many parts of the world that probably wouldn’t take a liking to Kai, he knew that very well. A part of him didn’t blame these people, but he just can’t shake Popuri off. She always comes around and asks him about his adventures. There wasn’t much to say, and many times he tried to act cold to her. It was too hard though, she is very much a little sister type. Kai didn’t want to break the poor girl’s heart. But her brother…..oh boy.

“I’ll deal with her another time. I really need to leave asap” Kai sternly said. 

“She won’t be too happy.”

“She’s young, she’ll get over it”

“I’ll let you know you called her a child” Trent left the room.

“Hey! No! You know what I meant Trent!” by then the doctor left the room. “I take it back! You’re just as lousy as the rest of the guys in town!” Kai yelled. 

Small breaths could be heard from across the room. Kai looked carefully at the small lump in the bed. How her body ebbed up and down, her shallow breaths. The storm raged on, and Kai assumed it must’ve not been too long since they fell off the boat and from their rescue. The little mousy nurse entered the room and brought a tray of food over to Kai. On the side was a cup of pills. 

“Please, take this with your drink Kai. And-and these are some leftovers the doctor had prepared” the girl nurse trembled. 

_Oh thank the goddess it wasn’t her cooking._

“You okay there Elly? I’m not a stranger you know”

“Oh it isn’t that Kai! It’s just...this storm. It’s really bad” Elly looked to the window. Her hands trembling, he noticed too that she was soaked. 

“Hey...what happened?”

Elly looked back at Kai. “Doctor Trent rushed here to tell me he saw two bodies washed ashore. So we both ran with any tools we thought were necessary and easy to carry. It is a wonder you two survived. I swore we would have had to administer CPR on you two, but when we got there you were coughing up water already. Doctor Trent didn’t seem phased by it….Oh! And Zack helped carry you two in after Doctor Trent made the call that you weren’t in immediate danger. It was a total shock.” 

Kai listened as he played with his food a bit. As much grievance as he has for Mineral Town, he knows there are good people living here. It just wasn’t his scene. 

“Rest as much as you need Kai! And and and, just yell out if you need anything, me and Doctor Trent will be sleeping in the clinic while you two recover”

“No need, I feel well enough already. As soon as this storm stops, I’m out” Kai stuck out his thumb to point to the side.

“Oh! You aren’t going to say hello to Popuri?” Elly tilted her head

Loud grunts came from Kai. _What is with everyone asking me about her!?_

“No...I’m not.”

Elly got the hint and was instantly flustered. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I just figured-she mentions you a lot. I didn’t mean to meddle!” Elly excused herself and walked away. 

Finally some peace and quiet. Kai slowly ate the bread and stew that was presented to him. He shook his head and stomached the food. Not to brag, but he felt he was a rather accomplished chef. His calling in life is to travel the world in search of rare cuisine. Kai was always on the lookout to better his cooking skills, and establish a world class restaurant. Of course, all of this requires money, money and even more money. Still, he was young and had his looks. It was easy to get recipes from mothers and wives. Many women took a liking to Kai so it was easy to have women spill their secrets to him. 

That was also why trouble followed him. Many men didn’t understand his intention, and always assumed the worst from a young new kid, who was always eager to speak with any woman near him. As Kai sat up and ate his humble meal, a loud banging erupted in the clinic.

“I got a body!!” a loud gruffy voice exploded. 

It was Gotts, the carpenter of the village. Guy of few words, which meant Kai instantly liked him more than most of the people in town. Gotts came into the room carrying a small and frail man in his arms. Elly and Trent were at Gotts’ side as he carefully laid the man out on a bed. This new man donned a fiery red mop of hair. He wore a rather nice black button up shirt, with slacks. His skin was very pale and his fingers had many small cuts and bruises. Kai wondered if he was another guest on the ship.

“And where did you find this one!?” Trent yelled.

“On my way home, I noticed this fellow collapsed by the trail”

Puzzlement went across Kai’s face. It was out of the cards this man was from the same ship. How in the world did he wander to a backwards town like this?

Trent was quick to remove this man’s shirt and Elly was beside him ready with an IV, she looked to his arm and was fast to find a vein and insert the IV to the man. Trent observed the man for a long time, he was focused, never letting his guard down.

Gotts backed away and turned to Kai. The man was huge and towered all those who lived in town. Under all of that though, was a big ol’ teddy bear. Gotts gave a small wave, and Kai waved back. Once again the door slammed open.

“Help! Doctor and Nurse!” Kai didn’t recognize the voice.

“Can people stop falling from the sky? If we get any more people I’ll need to start kicking them off the beds.” Trent wasn't feeling stressed, if more so confused “Elly, go see what Gray needs this time” Elly was ever the perfect nurse, always at his command. Gotts followed her, probably in case she needed some strength to help her. 

In came Gray, who Kai assumed was just the village mute. Kai recalled never hearing the guy speak, which is why he didn’t recognize his voice. A pretty weirdo guy with a carrot top. Kai realized he couldn’t have been a native to the town. Gray held onto the side of this new unconscious man, while Rick held the other. Instantly Rick and Kai’s eyes met. As much as Rick wanted to say something, Gray was losing his grip on the man and it caused Rick to focus his attention back to carrying. 

“And who is this?” Doctor was still tending to the red head.

“No clue! I just heard yelping and found Gray outside by the plaza, along with this guy who was passed out by the time I got there” Rick followed Elly.

“Gray dear, what happened?” Elly lowered the final vacant bed so that they could lay out the man.

The brute mute reached into his pocket and took out a photograph. “I….this…..he had it”

Elly took the photograph, hoping it would help identify the man. “It’s only a picture of two women” she proceeded to unrobe the man in hopes of finding ID, and keeping him warm before the chill got to him.

Doctor Trent wiped his forehead with his arm and looked back to the new patient. “Elly handle this man, he appears stable. Run a few more tests, I’ll tend to this new guy”

“Yes sir!” She quickly swayed to the red head, Elly was rather light on her feet. 

“I’m very thankful for all of your help, but unless you are dying I would suggest you leave, we have many sick patients here today” Trent never looked so annoyed to Kai. Usually the doctor is unphased.

Gotts understood the memo, and did another wave, Elly smiled bright back and Kai gave him a nod. Gray looked like he was going to leave, but Rick had other plans. 

“If you need more space, it would be wise to let Kai go on his merry way.”

“Rick!” Elly shouted

“Don’t worry chicken boy, I’m way ahead of you”

That was it.

“What did you call me!?” Rick shouted

Gray stood at the corner of the room, as still as a log. _I know Rick wants to stay and berate me, but what is that guy’s problem?_

“What else should I call you? You’re a chicken farmer, didn’t take it you would see that as an insult”

“Coming from you, I know it was! I know your kind, always coming here and causing trouble. Since the day you came last here you’ve done nothing but turn this town upside. Because of you we’ve been getting crazy storms and our live stock hasn’t been the same.”

“Are you seriously blaming bad weather and dying animals on me? That’s low, even for you.”

Elly proceeded to take a hiding spot beside Gray, as they both just listened to Rick lose it. Trent has had enough of it, he didn’t care about their personal issues. He was a doctor and Rick was out of lines talking down to a patient like this. Kai and this woman have been through a lot. Even if Kai is responsive, he could still have a relapse if he isn’t careful. After checking this brunette man’s vitals, Trent approached Rick, they were both about the same height and Trent glared at him down. Rick wasn’t backing down and stood his ground.

“And what are you standing there for?”

“I request that you leave now Rick. For your mother’s sake I think it is best you go-”

“Don’t bring my mother into this!” Rick snapped. 

Trent took another step towards Rick.

“Well then you explain to me, doctor why things have gone down hill for our town!?”

“I’ve told you, I’m a medical doctor. All I can do is take care of people, I have no clue why Mineral Town is in shambles”. 

“The only thing that’s changed is Kai coming around! Isn’t that right Gray!?”

Hearing his name caused him to almost regain consciousness. “Um….I don’t….”

Rick didn’t even allow the guy to finish his sentence “I can’t take this. All of you. Every single one of you are outsiders. None of you understand what it is like to live here. I was born and raised here, and this town was a peaceful haven. Crops of the highest quality and animals were happy and healthy. Now….now even the other villagers are having health problems ....” Rick’s eyes grimaced as he looked to the floor. 

The room was silent once again. Doctor Trent took a step back and placed a hand on Rick's shoulder. Kai could faintly hear a stifled cry from Rick. 

“Rick...we’re doing all we can. We’re understaffed, but we care immensely. You aren’t the only one who has lost a lot…” Elly came from behind and held his hand softly. 

Rick’s mouth went agape as he looked around the room. It hit Rick that he had crossed multiple lines. He certainly disliked Kai, and didn’t trust him. However, Rick understood this wasn’t the time or place.

“No Elly...I didn’t….I didn’t mean you. I know you…” Rick said softly.

“Rick, it doesn’t matter where anyone comes from. We’re all doing our best” Elly said with strong conviction. 

While Elly was trying to calm down Rick, it was only just starting for Kai, how dare this guy blame everything on him and the “outsiders”. 

“Don’t act like all your troubles started when I came around. Word is, your father has left you ages ago and your mother has been sick for a long time. Way before I even knew this place.”

Rick’s face suddenly contorted from that of pure sadness to rage once again. Trent put up his hands to admit defeat of this situation. The bed next to Kai jolted before Rick could approach Kai.

“Where am I!? Oh the gods is this all but a mere dream!?” the red head spoke in such a haughty voice.

“You know what, I’m tired, I’m leaving the remote to this guy….” Trent approached the newly woken up redhead.

“My word! I can feel it. The pure energy bursting through this room, why...it is quite powerful. Yes, tell me more! What are your woes, your dreams. May you write them all down on paper for me! I must know! Who are you!? Where am I!? Who am I!?” The red head man proclaimed. 

Trent stopped in mid walk to the man with an extended hand that was about to give him the remote. Without skipping a beat Trent turned to Kai’s bed and gave him a remote with a large red button.

“Just press that button if you need medical help, or if one of you kills each other. I’m done for the night, you can have a party down here for all I care.” Trent removed himself from the room and yawned. It was time to relax, just for a bit. It was a very long night and from the sounds of it, it is going to be a very long week.

Elly looked to Trent leaving and then realized she was alone with all of these men. “Um…..! I-I order you to leave!” She turned to Rick and Gray. “Let our patients rest!” she stomped her foot down, not sure if it was to convince the men or convince herself. 

“Don’t worry Elly, I’m done here, “ Rick grunted and walked away. Elly sighed in relief. She regained her composure and went to tend to the now awake redhead. 

Kai laid his head back down. Not even a day went past and he was already being harassed to leave by the chicken farmer. Then Kai realized something wasn’t right, he looked back up and saw Gray still standing there as aloof as ever, as if he was trying to hide in the room.

“Yo, my dude. You okay there?” Kai called out to Gray.

“Are you sure...you’re okay?” Gray’s voice was very rough and deep. Probably just hoarse from being out in the storm. 

“No worries.”

“And the girl?” Gray turned to her.

It nearly escaped Kai’s mind, her existence. She slept soundly through, at least he hoped she was comfortable. And the bed next to her laid that small brunette man. 

“She’s okay Gray” Elly eased his worries.

Gray slowly approached the bed and gazed upon the girl, then the frail man next to her. He went to fix up the photo that laid on its back on the desk next to him. He propped it up against a vase so that it was easier to see. Gray tipped his hat to Elly and went on his way. With that, Elly gave one final check to the frail man and young woman and turned off the lights.


	3. An Invitation From A Goddess

“Mineral Town!” a voice bellowed throughout the garden.

The many maidens stopped their idle chat and turned to a certain green haired goddess. She was in the middle of sipping tea that was given to her by the many sprites that enveloped the land. Hush murmurs and sly smirks ran rampant with the maidens who lounged on the greenery, as if they were lavish furniture. 

“It appears our God is calling for you” a blue haired goddess said in a condescending tone.

The green haired Goddess elevated up, lighting placing her toes above the clear waters that surrounded their flowery resting places. She puffed her cheeks and she began to glide through the waters, up to the summit where the Harvest God rested. Where he watched over the multiple lands. It was his duty to protect this world with proper growth and nature. Since the beginning this was his job, and he will fulfill it to no end. 

In his quest, he came across pure maidens who held extraordinary natural powers, from their understanding of the weather, to their tenderness to wild life, to even their insight of how to navigate through the world of man. He depended on these maidens to oversee small chunks of land that held the root of energy for an entire ecosystem. It was of course through their own will and choice. All these Goddesses were born human, and through intervention chose to become immortal and fulfill the bidding of the land. 

The Harvest God was an imposing force. His wild red hair was braided down to his toes, you could almost swear his hair was made as fire, as tiny specs of embers emitted from the Harvest God. He sat on his stone throne with a pained look on his face. These days the humans have multiplied exponentially, and have changed the landscape of this world. Many people have lost their connection to nature and have abandoned their humanity. 

It’s a fool's errand to expect humans to care about the land, and to the God he was fine and rather proud of the extraordinary accomplishments of man. But, the lack of care and empathy to all living things, plants, water, animals and even your fellow man, was something he couldn’t take. As the world is going out of balance, he struggles with how he could counteract the damage that has been done. The only plan he had was to entrust all of his Goddesses to specific areas and keep the balance of life in those crucial spots. Maybe it was putting a band-aid on a bullet wound, but what other choice did he have?

The green haired Harvest Goddess smoothed out her gown before turning the corner and entering his chamber. 

“Yes? My Harvest God?” the maiden called out.

He tilted his head up. 

“Great, you’re here Mineral Town. There is something I must inform you about”

When you agree to become a Harvest Goddess you give up your mortality and in a sense, you agree to end your life in order to be reborn as an immortal Goddess, watching over the land under the orders of the Harvest God. You agree to lose all memories of your past life in exchange for helping the greater good. Even forfeiting your name, you will forever be just known as a “Harvest Goddess”, even though there were multiple of them. It was a selfless job, but there were many perks.

Most times the Goddesses lived lavishly and enjoyed the spoils of the earth. Milk and honey rummaged through their astral land, and small harvest sprites that adhered to their will. Small creatures with pointy ears and colorful shades of clothing. Their shades represented a part of the land they were supervising. Each Goddess is given small sprites to help with her duties in taking care of the land she was ordered to watch over. 

In order to keep track of who is who, the Harvest God had a bad habit of nicknaming each Goddess by their respective land. No Goddess enjoyed being humiliated and identified as a plot of land, but no one would ever talk back to the Harvest God. The last Goddess who did suddenly disappeared...rumors spread among the maidens on what had happened to her. Some say she was turned into a tree, others claimed she was melted out and blended into the honey they suckle. Some say he committed the most horrible act that could happen....stripping her of her powers and forcing her to live with morals. Since then, the Goddesses were more aware and fearful of the God. He ruled all. For he was the one that gave this new up and coming Goddess the title of “Mineral Town” after the last Goddess disappeared. It was both a curse...and a blessing. 

“Now...before I start, I want you to tell me. How do you think your land is doing?” He sat there with his head leaned up against his hand, his other hand softly tapping on the stone slap he called a table. 

Her tongue felt caught, what could she say? She knew very well the horrible land she was entrusted. Ever since the old farmer died, Mineral Town has been falling apart. The previous Goddess tried her best knowing of the frailty of the old farmer and wanting to prevent disaster in case of his death, but even that wasn’t enough, and she was an experienced Goddess! Word is she was one of the first, the Harvest God’s right hand woman whom he trusted his life with. If he could smite her, there was no hope for the others if they messed up.

“I believe that there could be a lot more….improvements!” she perked up.

“Oh, and what improvements do you have in mind?” his voice pierced the chamber, his voice commanded authority. 

“We need...someone to bring better crops to the land. I’m sure that will help the health of the villagers and bring upon happier days” she was trailing. Honestly she was just finding any fluff words she could in order to keep him happy.

“Is that so? How do you propose we help the people. So far in Mineral Town we have 2 confirmed infected members. And at this rate the disease will spread. We have many young members in the village, and they WILL be susceptible to this disease unless we prevent it. So again tell me, how do YOU propose we help them?”

The Goddess shook in fear. This was her first acquired land, in comparison to the other Goddesses who have had successes and granted more lands after keeping the calm, she was a newcomer. The Harvest God knew that, he wasn’t a heartless beast. He pinched his brow and gave a thunderous sigh.

“We need to go to the basics. We need a new farmer to help rejuvenate the land, maybe give the people hope. It doesn’t have to be a long term thing. Just enough to stop the discord in the Town before it is too late. I hope I can trust you to find someone who is up for the job.”

“But...Harvest God, this isn’t like the old days. People nowadays aren’t just going to drop everything they have on a whim-” it then hit her, she was back talking. She immediately covered her mouth.

To her surprise, he scoffed. “It didn’t stop you from accepting my offer of being a Goddess”. 

True, she was the youngest and most recent addition to the team. Time moved at a different pace in this realm and it was impossible to tell when she came, but she was a very fresh recruit. 

“I want you to be on the lookout for a new member to the Town. They could be a valuable addition to the citizens here. You are dismissed,” the Harvest God rose from his seat and looked out from his chamber. It was an open chamber where you could view much of the world. It was the peak of the world. 

The Harvest Goddess looked solemnly to her feet, this was an impossible mission. She clenched her hands and cursed her bad luck obtaining Mineral Town as her first mission. Why did she even agree to this job? No one recalled their past lives, and with that their devotion to the cause, only that when they woke up the Harvest God told them they had agreed to forfeit their lives, for all they knew it could be a -

“There’s a storm near Mineral Town,” the Harvest God calmly said. He was still facing towards the land, she looked over to him and noticed dark clouds forming.

“Not again!” she cried out.

“You know we have no control over nature, no control over will, no control over time. All we can do is watch and maybe...give a small push.” he stood there, proud and tall. All she could do was see his broad shoulders, his face gazing forward. 

“Yes...my Harvest God.” She curtseyed out of the chamber and once she knew she was out of his sight, she bolted down to the water chamber. 

The water chamber was a room in which you could see the souls of the citizens you were entrusted to protect. These souls included anyone who as so much got close to the land as well. We must treat others as family, and as such guests to the land were granted certain protections. This didn’t guarantee safety or prevention of natural causes or deaths, but no malice would befell someone just for going into new land.

The Harvest Goddess made it to the water chamber and called forth a shimmering wall of water. She watched in horror as a ship lost 2 members. That woman...her pulse was different. It was the sign of someone who was willing to throw everything behind. She held no strong beliefs, it would be tricky to keep her around though. Having such a lack of conviction also meant there was no reason for her to stick around.The Harvest Goddess covered her mouth in deep thought. Maybe this was a sign, maybe this was what she needed to save her job. She looked back to the water and the scene unfolded. A daring rescue, sudden decisions that resulted in the saving of a young woman. If he didn’t happen to be there at that time and place, his words, his actions. He was nothing more than a stranger. 

“Ah so it was him…” the wheels began turning in her head. This could be it. All humans were easy to persuade. Especially one so vulnerable as her. Just throw a carrot their way and give them hope for “true love” or whatever you call it. All humans fall for it. This was it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The young woman’s eyes flickered, she felt drops of water touch her cheeks, and it fell down her face. She glazed around her surroundings and appeared to be in a forest of sorts. Green foliage covered all around her and she could faintly hear birds chirping in the distance. How did she get here? Wasn’t she on a ship? She couldn’t move, all she could do was lay on the grass. 

An ethereal figure emerged. Her shimmering pale green gown blew gracefully by this figure's feet. It was at the moment the young girl noticed, she wasn’t walking or standing, she was floating. 

“Welcome Claire, I am the Harvest Goddess” 

The young woman, Claire locked eyes on the Harvest Goddess. Claire carefully chose her next words. 

“Am I dead?”

The Harvest Goddess’ eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. She coughed and resumed her graceful posture.

“Heavens no! That realm isn’t in my power” it was true, the Goddesses had nothing to do with the souls of the dead. Their roles were a very passive one, almost like a watcher. At least for the Goddesses, heavens know what the Harvest God was capable of. However, this girl wouldn’t know that…”What I mean to say is you are in purgatory” a cruel smile emerged.

Of course it was a lie, the Harvest Goddess was still in the water chamber. She had used the water to project Claire’s body to the Realm of the Nature. Her body was still being carefully watched over in Mineral Town by the clinic employees. The most the Goddess could do was confuse the poor girl and have her soul wake up in this realm. Sure, it would mean it would take a few days for Claire to return back to her body, but her body needed the rest anyway, and it was a good reason to have Claire out of commission for a bit. It made her more of a damsel in distress. 

“Does this mean I’ll die soon?” Claire was pretty accepting of the situation. 

No! It does not! It means you still have a chance at life!” the Harvest Goddesses yelled back, losing some of her composure. 

“I thought purgatory meant-”

“It doesn’t matter what you think it means! I am the all powerful Harvest Goddess and at this time and moment, I get to choose if you live or die”

“So what is stopping you from making that choice?”

“I sense greatness within you Claire, a fighting spirit. A love so big you can save a whole town-” the Goddess was trying to find any words to try and flatter the dull girl. 

“What if I refuse”

“You can’t!”

“Why not?”

“If you do I’ll just keep asking you, until you agree!”

“That doesn’t seem efficient…it's not really much of a choice if I have to say yes.”

The Harvest Goddess groaned. “Please Claire, I need you to work with me” she sighed. “What is it you want? Truly” the Goddess sat by Claire and softly moved Claire’s hair to behind her ear.

“I just want purpose, a greater calling.”

The Harvest Goddess made a humming noise. “What if I can promise you that?”

“How?”

“I would need you to do me a favor.” The Harvest Goddess got her. “There is a young man who saved your life, he’s special to me as well. However, I cannot approach him, only you can. I need you to find the man who saved your life and bring him to my spring. I can promise you this man will give you eternal love and happiness, and as a result I will grant you any wish you desire” of course she had no power to fulfill any of this, but Claire didn’t need to know. And by that time she hoped that Claire could at least do some good in the town. Enough to keep the Harvest God content. 

The Harvest Goddess was lying out of her teeth. It was all a sham. The sprites and Goddesses were naked to the human eye. Only those attuned with nature may catch glimpses of them. It was a miracle that through this projection Claire can not only see but communicate with the Goddess. The Goddess had to admit, there was something different about Claire. Having Claire communicate so clearly with the Goddess was proof enough that she might save this newly Goddess her cursed job.

Claire looked all around her, she intently listened to what she thought was...metal clanking? Was someone fighting? The Harvest Goddess was losing her control over Claire’s soul.

“It is your choice to make Claire, what would it be?”

“Is there a time limit?” 

The Harvest Goddess smiled “None, take as long as you need”

The deal was made. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was dark and creaked. The brunette man gasped and launched himself out of the medical bed. He landed on the white tiled floor with a bang.

“Gwah....” he cried. He regained his composure and looked up at the room.

He realized he was at a hospital, a small one to say the least. He stood up and noticed two clean and empty beds. His own, and one that was occupied by a young blonde woman. The birds chirped loudly and happily outside. It made him gaze outside and long to be back out. It was nearly a death sentence to be trapped by this sterile environment. There was a longing in his heart, to find his purpose. The boy stumbled to the bed, where Claire was resting. He saw notes surrounding her bed, phone numbers, eye witness accounts. Some read like police reports. Claire labored a hard breath. 

“Please be okay…” the young boy placed his hand by the side of her bed.

A loud crash filled the room. It shocked the poor timid boy as he cowered down in fear as a response. A tray filled with utensils spilled across the room and there was a young nurse.

“Doctor Trent! The young man is awake!” a young nurse ran from the room. 

The young man thought, was he in trouble? He couldn’t remember what happened last night, or if it was even last night. All he could recall was a woman’s scream.


	4. My Oath to You

The clock ticked softly throughout the clinic. The nurse was nowhere to be seen and a tall doctor was sprawled on the waiting couch, sleeping with papers thrown all around him. An alarm he set on his watch set off and the doctor slowly opened his eyes. He brought his wrist to his face and looked at the time. 11:30 am. Time to check on Jane Doe.

He left his couch and proceeded to go into the patient room where the lone girl slept. All her other roommates have been discharged and roamed around the town now. Kai was the first to leave, he was appreciative of the short notice ride Zack offered him on his personal boat. The next was Brandon. An interesting….person to say the least. Told the doctor and mayor that he was led to Mineral Town by “inspiration” and wished to use the town as his muse. It seemed that Gotts took a liking to the guy, maybe pity? And agreed for Brandon to stay at his place. Just a few days ago the other man, Cliff woke up. 

A very shy guy and didn’t give us much. Just that he needed time to make some money and he would do his best to not be in our way. That look in his eyes, it wasn’t in Trent’s field or expertise, but Trent knew that something tortured Cliff. Trent felt it was best to call Carter, he was the town’s priest. Maybe Carter knew best how to talk and help Cliff open up. In any case, Cliff was physically fine, so he had no reason to stay at the clinic. Who knows what that boy is up to. Now all that is left is this girl. It has been a week since they all crash landed on the town, and she still has not woken up. 

Trent went to the bathroom and began to fill an oval bucket with water and squirted some soap in the water. He grabbed a fresh sponge from a packet and carried it back to the patient room. Elly usually was in charge of washing patients, especially female patients, but today was Wednesday. These days she spent time with her family and “demanded” that Trent took today off too. He only agreed to take it easy, but there was always a chance at an accident, or the need of his expertise. No way would he take a day off, being the only doctor on hand. 

The doctor clicked on a button at the side of the bed and it began to elevate and sit up the young woman. He carefully moved her to one side of the bed and sat at the other where there was free space. Placed the wet bucket on a moving table and began to wash the girl with a sponge. He was careful to lower her gown and wash down her body. A healthy body is the key to recovery, and this movement was good for her. He feared that she may develop blood clots, so stretching and washing her legs and arms would help alleviate that problem. He clipped her long hair in a bun and washed against her neck. He groaned as her hair got in the way, and at certain parts, noticed knots. _I thought I told Elly to brush her hair thoroughly._

After the sponge bath Trent cleaned up and found a new brush in the drawers of his desk. The man was a complete neat freak, he would not risk a lice outbreak or any transfer of germs. Once again he sat near the girl and let her hair come down, he carefully brushed her hair, starting with the top. Where the nest was forming. He disliked long hair, found it to be a bother and got in the way of work. Oh how much something as insignificant as hair brought him drama.

_________________________________________________________

The first day he arrived at the town, a small mousey girl volunteered to be his assistant, his nurse. She claimed that her family had a long history of being midwives, and she aspired to learn more about the medical world in pursuit of helping her ailing grandmother. The new up and coming doctor agreed to hire her on one condition. If she chopped off her hair. 

He remembers that day, how she looked at him shockingly, and cried out of the work-in-progress clinic. The next day, a flashy looking woman that went by the name of Karen stomped into his office. _Of course her name was Karen._ She demanded that the doctor give her his credentials and proceeded to belittle him. 

“How dare you ask Elly to cut her hair!? You could’ve been nicer about it. And there is no requirement that her hair needs to be a certain length. I looked it up and not one person mentioned anything about hair length. What do you think this is? The army. Even the army allows women to keep their hair long! 

Trent never flinched, never budged.

“You don’t know how hard working Elly is! She is the sole provider of her family, she watches over her grandmother and brother all by herself! Never once does she ask for help, the poor girl only wants to help everyone around her. And here you come in, Mr. Bigshot and destroy her dreams” Karen fought on.

“If cutting one’s hair is what stops your dream, I would recommend finding a new profession in life”

“How dare you act so high and mighty!? You think just because you come from the city you are better than us. You think just because you went to the best school in the nation you have the right to look down on us!? We’re people too and we have feelings and aspirations. No one gave you the right to make a stupid rule that isn’t even an offical medical rule!”

Trent slammed on his desk.

“If she can’t even cut her hair, she has no business saving the lives of others. What happens when she needs to make a life or death decision? Is she going to just run away and cry? I have no time for that. I need someone who will help me, through hard times. Through good times. Times where we can congratulate the birth of a new life, times where we must break the news that a loved one died, and be certain that we did everything we can to save them. I don’t really care about her hair, I care about her resolve”

Karen stepped back from the doctor and his stern voice. 

“I’ll let you know, I spent the better part of my life studying medicine. And there is one thing school doesn’t teach you. The value of human life. Don’t lecture me about the feelings of others. I learned first hand how essential human life is. Now I am willing to take an apprentice, teach them what I know. Someone who has no formal training, no schooling. I’m willing to take her on, free of charge. On a simple request. If that is too much, then I won’t ask further. I wish her well on her dream, but don’t expect me to pity her. I have no time for her, I only care about helping those who have no one to turn to. I came here because of the rise of an unknown disease happening here. I will do everything in my power to help you all. I do not care if you hate me, despise me, but-Karen is it?- you have my word I will keep you and your loved ones safe. That is my only oath”

Trent demanded that Karen leave his office, he was still busy obtaining a license to open the clinic in this backwaters town.

Karen exited the door and there by the wall was Elly, she had heard everything. 

The next day when Trent came to the clinic there she was, cheeks puffed. Her small stature stood there, eyeing doctor Trent. Hands at her hip, and her chestnut hair that barely grazed her neck. “I want to be your nurse. Please accept my offer!” 

Doctor Trent smiled. For the first time he was at a lost for words, in the best way possible. He was happy to be wrong about her, he walked right past Elly, to open the door to the newly renovated clinic. With an extended hand he smiled at her “Welcome aboard Nurse Elly”.

________________________________________________________________

He hasn’t been in town for too long, perhaps only a year? His mind drifted and finally he saw the nest and knots in the girl’s hair were gone. He placed the brush away on the desk near her bed. He stretched and yawned as he roamed around the clinic and lazily spread out on the couch once more, he obtained reports from the local police officer, Harris. Quite frankly he was only a police officer in title. Like most of the people in this town, no one had a clear formal education or license, they just do what they can to survive. And being the mayor’s son would make it easy being a police officer.

The door to the clinic opened. Trent eyed the door and saw Elly struggling with a bag of groceries, he promptly stood up and helped her carry all the bags.

“Thank you Doctor Trent!” Elly happily sang. 

“Mhm…” he grunted, paying almost no mind to her and putting away food and herbs she had bought. 

“Any word on Jane Doe?” Elly went to her station and began to clean out old paper, or expired medicine.  
“Nothing, you would think a city girl with money would have someone looking for her”

“How do you know she has money?”

“She wore a designer dress, it costs a pretty penny”

“Ohhhh” Elly turned her head to the door, “Well, I’ll be on my way. I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early” she bowed and left. 

“So long Elly” Trent waved. 

He assumed his “laid back position” after he had finished putting away the food and herbs. 

______________________________________________________________________

“Oh...my head” Claire put her hand to her forehead. She looked around her new setting and began to take in the events that happened beforehand. There was a massive storm, she lost her balance and fell off the ship. There were moments of terror, screaming. She remembers having her hand squeezed. Someone calling out for her. She even faintly remembers...the touch of someone’s lips. 

Wait, now that other strange memory was coming to her. Something about a Harvest Goddess and finding her savior. Claire sat up and looked around her bed. There had to be a button somewhere, something to inform her that she was awake.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Claire called out, immediately she heard paper shuffling and footsteps approaching the room. 

A doctor and nurse entered, relief washed over the nurse and the doctor went straight to asking questions. 

“Can you describe how you’re feeling?” he asked.

“I’m okay, I guess” Claire responded. 

“And your name?”

“My name is Claire”

The doctor turned to his nurse, she hastily wrote something down and excused herself out of the room.

“Doctor, where am I?”

“You washed up in a place called Mineral Town. You were saved, rest easy knowing someone is watching over you”

Claire’s gaze focused on the doctor. 

“Doctor do you know who saved me!?” she blurted out.

Trent was not expecting that from her and raised an eyebrow. “Confidential” was all he said.

“What!?” Claire yelled. 

“Confidential” he repeated. 

“So you know!” 

The doctor shrugged. “This is a small town, if he wants you to know, I’m sure he’ll approach you.”

“So it was a he!”

The doctor sighed. “How long do you plan on staying, we can accommodate you until you are ready to leave. I apologize if this seems sudden, I can only imagine though how frightening this is. Do take your time to recover, and know that if you need to leave and go back home to family we can help-”

“Wait...what if I don’t want to go back?”

Trent crossed his arms. “Not my call. You’d have to talk to the mayor. What I can do for you is recommend that you stay for a bit to help you in your recovery. However, let me give you some advice”

Claire looked intently to the doctor. 

“People here don’t take kindly to “outsiders”. There is a crazy rumor going around that outsiders are bringing in a plague of death and disease. Of course it’s nonsense, but you can’t blame people for being superstitious. Especially since 2 others joined you on that day, they both roam the town. I have no clue how well received they are, but from the confines of my clinic I know first hand how abrasive the locals can be”

“Do you think I should leave?” Claire looked sadly at her hands.

“I think you should gather as much information as you can before you make a decision”

Claire felt cold next to this doctor, but nothing he said was actually wrong. 

“My nurse has contacted the mayor and police. If you need a place to stay you are welcomed to stay here at the clinic”

“This is a gloomy place to stay though, don’t you have more pleasant rooms?” Claire chuckled. 

“No.” he said in a deadpan voice.

 _Sheesh._

“I get it. I get it” Claire sighed. 

The door creaked open and the nurse entered with a hefty man in a police uniform, and a very stout and short man dressed in red. He removed his small hat and bowed down. 

“We are relieved to find you safe Miss-” the short man looked at the girl. 

“Claire”

“Ah! Claire! You gave us a mighty-scare-Claire” the mayor howled in laughter.

The officer nudged the mayor “Dad…”

“Oh come now! Laughter heals all wounds. Ahem” the mayor coughed. “Welcome to Mineral Town Claire. We apologize for the unorthodox way you stumbled upon our humble town, but we hope you can stay a bit, and get back on your feet”

“When you say stay, do you mean I can live here?” 

The mayor’s ears perked up. “Well yes, I am the mayor of these parts. And we greatly appreciate all people who live here” the doctor rolled his eyes and exited the room, his job was done. Elly followed suit, this seemed like an important talk that didn’t need a doctor or nurse. 

“Mayor-”

“Thomas”

“Mayor Thomas, is it alright if I live here? I need time to find someone.”

“Oh, are you looking for someone?”

“Something like that”

“Do you have a name?”

“No...only that he saved me. Would you happen to know who saved me that day” she looked at Thomas and the police officer. 

The mayor looked to his son, “Harris who did save Claire that day?” 

“The only person on file who issued a report was Doctor Trent. He claimed he found you. And considering he is a doctor, it wouldn’t surprise me if he did save you. But, we have no idea. There was another man with you. Trent noted he was holding your hand.”

“Oh!” Claire perked up “Do you know who that man is!? Maybe he saved me”. 

“That would be Kai”

“Where does he live!?” Claire threw off her covers and stepped out of bed, she was still in her gown. 

“Careful there! And Kai has already left, he isn’t a permanent resident, but he does come around in the summers”

Dejected Claire went back to sitting on the bed. 

“Although, I do remember Kai mentioning someone carrying him to land…” Harris added.

“Did this Kai say a name?”

“Nope, but if this guy did go out to get both you and Kai. He must’ve been a great swimmer. It was a mighty storm that night. No one should’ve been outside. But I guess people were amazed by the shooting stars that night…”

That’s right, before she fell overboard there were shooting stars darting across the night. 

“So it could’ve been possible for a number of people to be out and about before the storm hit” Harris continued on.

“Thanks officer, I understand a bit better now” Claire was back at square one. Technically she could just ask the doctor to follow her to this so-called spring. He was a doctor, so it wouldn’t be wrong to say he saved her. Or maybe wait for this Kai person, maybe he was the one that saved her at sea. But, then what about this mysterious other person? She sighed. 

“So...are you still looking to live here Claire?” Thomas looked at her sadly.

She softly tapped her toes against the tiles, and thought for a bit. It was a crazy idea. A silly idea. It was only a dream. But, in the back of her mind, it will always nag her. She’ll always wonder who was that man who saved her. Maybe...she could find him. 

“Yes, I would love to live here for a bit!”

“That’s wonderful!” the mayor proclaimed

“But, I don’t want to be a moocher. I want to earn my stay. Is there anything I can do while I’m here?”

“Well….”the major touched his long mustache “I do have an offer of a certain important job”

Harris pulled his father’s arm. “Dad! Don’t do that to this girl! She looks so delicate. You tried asking those two other men and they rejected instantly. What makes you think she’ll want to do the job?” 

“What choice do we have Harris!? Rick and Mugi need help, and we have perfectly good land not being put to use” the mayor whispered. 

“Uh...land?” Claire was able to make out a few words.

“Why yes Claire. How do you feel about being a farmer?”


	5. Old Wounds

It was a bright and early morning. Rick has been up taking track of the chickens around his land and leaving feed for them in their coops. He checked the wire fencing in case of any snares or holes. It was a daily routine, one his father taught him. It was hard not to think of his father during his morning ritual, as much as it stressed him. He cared little for his father’s wellbeing, it was irresponsible for his father to drop and leave his family. It hurt Rick even more that it was based on a fairy tale story.

___________________________________________________________________

The day their family found out Lillia was ill, Rick’s mother, was a hard toll on them all. She was relegated to being the face of the store front, against the father’s wishes. She was a headstrong woman though, Rick had always admired his mother’s soft and silent demeanor. Not one to give in without a fight, but she always wanted to burn out the flames of altercations before it rose to a fight. It had always been like that since he and Popuri were children. Father was pretty strict, but if mom gave you that look, you knew you royally messed up.

Rick remembers that day all too well, it was the first time he had saw his father cry. Rick rolled out of bed, he couldn’t have been older than 5. Popuri was still asleep in her crib at the time, nothing more than a baby. Rick stumbled downstairs where he would be greeted by the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing his father sitting on the kitchen chair, sobbing. His mother just standing by him with a soft and comforting face. Unsure what to do, Rick just sat on the final step of the staircase listening. It was all a murmur to him, as he tried to decode what they were saying.

“How long…?

“...we knew this could happen….”

“Is there a cure…”

“...we are still a family…”

“....there must be….”

Rick slid down to the kitchen floor and his mother turned to him swiftly. 

“My love” Lillia shuffled to Rick and picked up the now crying and wailing child. 

At that time he didn’t understand why his father was crying, why his mother was serious. He just knew he felt sad with them. It was a silent week for the family, his father focused more on the house work, seeing him doing activities usually his mother did, now his father did. The mother stood more inside with Popuri as she nursed her and was kept exclusively inside now. The old midwife, Ellen would visit now and again. As well as the shopkeeper's wife. Along with the shopkeeper’s wife, she would bring a young girl.

Rick’s past time consisted of crying non-stop near his family’s plot of land. His family has changed so much in the past few days. He hated it.

“Hey! You!” a young voice called out.

“Huh…” Rick shivered. He promptly stood up and looked at the young girl.

“Whatca doing crying!?”

“I wasn’t crying…” Rick timidly responded.

“You sure were! Crying is for the weak. That’s what my momma tells me and my dad”

“No, I wasn’t” Rick looked down to his feet.

“You’re a crier and a liar!” she yelled back.

Rick was unsure how to come back at this new face. His life revolved around staying home, always close to his mother and father. He wasn’t allowed much outside with the others, he was still very much too young to be venturing around. All Rick could do was cry loudly in front of her. She was very shocked at this, and began to stomp her feet.

“No no no!” she screeched. 

The young Rick rubbed his face with his hands and arms.

“Why are you crying!?”

“Because my mommy is going to die” he yelled back.

“Crying won’t help!” now the young girl started to cry. The word “die” shook her too.

“I don’t know how to help,” he sobbed.

She ran up and pushed his chest, the boy stumbled to the floor, landing on his back.

“Crying won’t help. Because-cause my mom-mommy told me so!”

“My mommy said it's okay to cry!” Rick stood up only for the girl to go and push him down again, he grabbed onto her hand and forced them to both tumble down. 

From inside the two mothers heard commotion from outside.

“You stay here with the baby, I’ll check” this blonde woman with a tightly wrapped bun assured Lillia. 

Lilla nodded while a bouncing Popuri pulled on her hair. It was at this time Rod, Rick’s father, escaped from the chicken coop hearing the cries and wailing of children. Both Rod and the mother of the young girl separated the fighting children. It wasn’t much of a fight though, the girl had roughed up the boy, while Rick was only blocking or trying to hold her hand. The shopkeeper’s wife feverishly snatched her daughter by the ear and dragged her inside. There Rick heard the mom screaming at the girl as she cried. She had been crying the whole time. 

Rick saw his father off to the side, and felt immense embarrassment. Rod scratched his head, not a peep came from him. Rod approached his son and helped pick him up to his feet, dusting him off. There were a few scratches on Rick’s face and hands, but nothing deep or severe. Picking up the small boy with his strong arms, he brought him to the spring, where the family would have picnics long ago. It was a quiet stroll, and the entire time Rod washed the small boy nothing but quick whimpers or cries came from Rick’s bloody mouth.

“Rick…” his father grunted.

“Yes papa” Rick said sternly.

“You’re going to grow up to the man of the house you know”

“What do ya mean?” Rick looked up at his dad.

His father wore torn clothes, and noticed his father’s eyes were bloodshot red. His father worked hard all week, and was doing his best to do all the chores. He saw his father less around the house, and when he was home he would do nothing but read many different books.

“You see son, your mother can’t help around as much. She’s a little sick. And there’s a lot of work to do around here. I need your help” he looked at his son and put a caressing hand on the side of his face. “You’ll grow bigger, and you’ll be strong. And one day everyone here is going to look for ya for answers.”

Rick kept watching his father, not really sure what to say. Or even what his father was trying to say. His father took note of his son’s vacant face and scratched his head. Figuring out a better way to say it.

“Hey Rick, how about tomorrow, I wake you up. And together we do some chores”

“Okay papa” Rick said sternly.

From then on, Rick accompanied his father. Learning the trick of the trades, caring for their livestock of chickens. He learned how to care, nurse, raise and breed healthy free roaming chickens. There were many hard mornings of carrying and transporting hay. Rick often followed his father in helping the neighbors. He worked part time at the barn next door, so Rick picked up tricks on how to care for bigger animals such as cows and sheep. As well as carrying crops from the old man’s farm. 

It was a busy job, but he would be lying if he was always busy. He eventually befriended the villagers and was widely known throughout the rest of the village. Rick grew stronger and kinder, and was often a timid child. He would often get bullied by the village boys, but they soon eventually left, and there stayed Rick and he honed his skills. It was difficult to fight for himself, but he wouldn’t back down if his family was in danger. In due time, he came to see the whole town as his family. His father raised him well. Years came and went faces change, seasons change. At the foundation was his home and loved ones. 

That’s why it hit him so hard that his father got up and left. Rick never even got to say goodbye, his mother had informed her children of the event. Their father was desperate to help Lillia and her declining health. As a last ditch effort, he caught wind of a plant that could cure Lillia. It was such a rush that he only had time to tell his wife, pack up and leave. It was all a familiar scene, this time it was Popuri who cried deeply with her head on the kitchen table, her arms covering her face. And Lilla comforted her. Rick recalled the years of work, the advice that was given to him, his father’s words, all those books, it hit him what his father was doing since the beginning. At once, an immense amount of burden struck Rick. All Rick could do was stand there and say “I need to do my chores”. That was about 3 years ago.

__________________________________________________________________

The sun was beginning to shine brightly up in the sky, it would be time to get breakfast ready for his family. He shuffled into the house and cleaned up before he would prep breakfast. A knock snapped Rick out of his thoughts.

“One moment. I’ll be right there!” Rick opened the door and saw the mayor standing there, looking proud and happy.

“Good morning Thomas!” Rick said, with a quick step Rick began to prepare tea and a quick bite of food for the mayor. 

“Good morning to you too Rick” the mayor took his seat by the kitchen table.

“What brings you here this early?” Rick passed Thomas a hot cup of tea.

“Well, I bring great news! You know that young woman that woke up a few days ago?”

“Mhm…” Rick took a seat next to the mayor.

“Well, it would appear the young lady-Claire-is interested in rebuilding the old farm.”

“No kidding,” Rick smiled. “Does she have any experience?” Rick sipped his own tea.

“None!”

“Shocking…”Rick nearly spit out his tea. “What makes her want to try her hand at being a farmer?” it really took Rick by surprise. He was sure that she would leave at first chance, just like Kai. He remembers that night at the beach and the fear he got when he realized two bodies were floating away…

“She claims she needed a break from the city, and that the country life is what she is after.”

“Usually people run to the city, not the other way around” Rick was so taken back by this information.

“I’m not one to pry, only that she is pretty headstrong about this, and we came to an agreement! She finally got discharged by the doctor and has been resting at the inn”

“Well that's great news! It’ll be a huge boon to us to have someone back out there. It’s gotten pretty rough at the old farm since the old man died” 

“Yes, yes...it was a big loss” Thomas cast his eyes down. Rick knew how close the two were.

“So what brings you here? Couldn’t have been to tell me the news” Rick grabbed both of their mugs and proceeded to wash their dishes.

“Well Rick, you are the most established farmer here-”

“Well, I’m not a farmer. I just tend to animals”

“Then a rancher, point being that you know a few things about the land and you are the most capable person as far as working the field. I figured you could give Claire a grand welcome and tour.”

“Hm..not sure if I can, I have a lot of work today-”

“Don’t worry about today Rick.” Lillia walked down the stairs.

“Ah, morning to you Lillia!” Thomas stood up and removed his hat to greet her.

She nodded and smiled at him. 

“Mom, you sure you don’t want to sleep in more, it’s rather early.”

“I’m ill, not dead” she chuckled. “This place will still be in one piece when you get back. I’m rather curious about this new girl myself. Rick, be sure to bring her around here when you get the chance” she made her way to the sink.

Thomas gleefully looked up to Rick, and Rick smiled back. 

“Well, guess I’m free for the day.” he laughed.

“Wonderful! Let’s go pick up our lady of the hour!”

___________________________________________________________________

“May I come in?” a voice rang on the other side of the door.

Claire ran to the door of her room and unlocked it. At the entrance was the owner of the inn’s daughter. And she was holding a ton of overalls. She had come to know her as “Ran”. She was a rather short girl, with bright orange hair. She kept her hair up usually in some type of ponytail or braid. The family that owned the inn, Ran and Dudley, welcomed Claire in with open arms. Claire at first was hesitant of them, trying to heed the warnings of the doctor. After a while though, she found the family very warm and charming. She chalked up the warning from the doctor as just him probably not getting along with the town’s people. 

“So Claire! I got you some clothes for ya when you leave. Think of it as a farewell-slash-house warming gift! Since ya gonna be our new farmer!” the girl smiled with a toothy grin.

“That’s so kind of you Ran! Thank you so much” Claire grabbed some from Ran and they both made their way to the bed where they began folding and putting the clothes away.

“I would’ve offered you some of my old clothes, but geez you- way taller than little ol’ me. Old Ellen was able to modify some of these clothes, they should fit ya.”

“Oh…” Claire nodded along, unsure of the names Ran was dropping.

“Well that should be all!” Ran exclaimed and put her hands on her hip. “Gosh, it was nice having a girl here. We’ve had nothing but boys in and out of these parts” she stuck her tongue out. “And trust me, you are the tidest guest we’ve had here in a longgg time” 

“RAN. THE BOY RICK IS HERE. GET DOWN HERE WITH CLAIRE” Dudley yelled. 

“SURE THING DAD. DON’T NEED TO YELL!” Ran shouted back. 

“Guess it's time for me to leave” Claire said, pumping herself up. She knew she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

__________________________________________________________________

Claire grabbed her rucksack full of belongings and knicknacks she had acquired. There she met a tall fellow with glasses. He made eye contact with Claire and had a shy smile plastered on his face, along with a wave.

“Ah there she is! Our new farmer!” Dudley pulled Claire by the arm, nearly yanking her off her feet, in for a hug and a hearty pat on the back.

“Dad! Be careful she ain’t your blockhead of a friend!” Ran smacked the back of her father’s head.

“What did I ever do to get such a disrespectful daughter!?” Dudley turned to Ran with his face beating red.

“Blame yourself!” Ran folded her arms.

Claire escaped Dudely’s well meaning hug and approached the new young man.

“Well hey there-”

“Hi there-!”

They both talked at the same time. The young man laughed.

“My name is Rick. Welcome to Mineral Town Claire”

“Oh? You know my name?” 

“Sure. Everyone here knows you by now I reckon. Not everyday we have someone wanting to live here and be a farmer”

“Oh yeah? I heard that you guys have gotten new members.

“Ah...well...yeah...them” Rick still tried to keep his smile on his face. She was right, there has been a huge influx of new members. But, they were different from her. All of them were lazy lots, or free spirits. She was willing to put in some hard work. Rick cleared his throat. “Are you ready to see your new home?”

“Yeah, let's get this started!”

____________________________________________________

Both Claire and Rick stood by the entrance of a run down house. It creaked loudly as Rick took notice of the window panel holding on to dear life by a single nail. Claire looked completely defeated holding her rucksack and having it slip to the floor. 

The roof had numerous holes and they could’ve sworn a rat or two ran from the sides of the house. Claire turned around facing the field. All she could see was a weed waste land. With piles of rocks and wood scattered around. A crow loudly cried out from atop of what Claire thought could be a stable. 

This was her new home. Her new farm.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me” both Rick and Claire both sighed.


	6. Lengthy Introductions

This really wasn’t what Claire was expecting. The mayor really hyped up the life of a farmer, that a house and a plot of land would be available for her, free of charge. As long as she maintained healthy shipments of various goods. They had agreed that each day a shipper by the name of Zack would come along and take record of what she offered for sale. Claire was to have monthly meetings with the mayor to see how she was doing and areas she would need to improve on in order to stay living on the land. It was agreed that by the end of the year, if Claire was at a good financial standing, she would be free to live here. And of course continue to ship crops and other goods.

What Thomas DIDN’T say was the real state of the farm and house. Rick covered his face and sighed. 

“I’m extremely sorry about this Claire…I thought Thomas would’ve kept this place at least at a livable condition”

“You’re not at fault, “Claire groaned “What am I supposed to do?”

Rick looked around and from the southern part of the farm he noticed Gotts approaching with large planks of wood.

“Hey there Gotts!” Rick called out.

Gotts raised his hand in response. Rick ran over to greet him and to get some answers.

“Hey Gotts, you look like you’re ready to nail something down”

“Yup, got my orders to fix this here old house”

“Ah! That’s wonderful. Hey Claire, my buddy Gotts here is gonna fix up your place! Trust me he’s the best carpenter around” Rick called out.

“Yup...I suppose I’ll get ‘er done by evening” 

It wouldn’t be very productive to sit around and watch Gotts work on repairs. Rick put his hands to his chin, thinking a bit. Rick walked back to Claire.

“Hey, it’ll take some before Gotts finishes his repair. I think in the meantime I’ll introduce ya to the whole town. How does that sound?”

“I’m just glad I won’t die sleeping in there” Claire let out a relieved breath “and sure, you lead the way”

“Sure let’s go!”  
As they walked out north from her new home and onto the path Rick pointed to the right to a brown, brick house. Smoke was constantly bellowed from the chimney and from the outside Claire could hear the banging of metals.

“So our first stop is the blacksmith. His name is Saibara and I rely heavily on him for tool repairs, and you should too. He’s great company if you pick his brain, real knowledgeable about metals and precious ores” Rick held open the door for Claire as she walked in.

It was a rather dreary looking place, covered in black soot and black smoke, Claire coughed a bit and within the area she saw a short man with a mighty gray beard. The bald man noticed the two coming in and went to greet them. 

“Why hello there Rick and city girl”

_I guess that is how they would know me._

“Hello! I’m Claire” she smiled. 

“Ah, yeah that's right. Thomas mentioned it. I see you’re here with Rick. Good boy, good boy I tell you. He knows how important hard work is”

Claire wanted to nod in agreement, but was stopped by the sounds of clashing metal. It nearly gave her a heart attack. She looked around the room and saw that Saibara and Rick gave no notice and went off chit chatting. Claire squinted her eyes and at the far edge of the room, by a furnace, she saw the back of a man. A rather tall figure. He was wearing a tan overall outfit, most likely a uniform, from the back she could tell he was banging away at something with a hammer. 

The loud clanking stopped momentarily and she went back to conversing with the men.

“So, Claire, you came from the city to join us bumpkins?”

“Oh no! You’ve all been wonderful here. Things can get dull in the city, and I figured going back to nature would be a great challenge” she wasn’t entirely lying.

“Well looky here, a city kid with a good head on her shoulders. I tell ya, kids these days are nothing but lazy bums. Especially them there in the city”

_CLASH._ Claire froze again and glanced at the man in the back.

“But not you Claire. You made o’ tough iron, I can tell. Old Saibara here can pick out the good ones and bad ones. Now you see my grandson, he’s nothing but a spoiled city brat”

_CLASH_

“Never experienced true hard work. Always expecting his family to get him out of trouble”

_CLASH CLASH CLASH_

Rick put his hands behind his head. “Now Saibara, I think Gray is trying real hard…”

“No no” Saibara put his hands up “Now listen here Rick. Your problem is you too nice. Too soft. And there is no growth if you keep coddling people. You should know that!”

“Yeah but Sai-”

“What about you Claire? You probably saw those city punks. Causing problems, starting fights. Kid got himself kicked out of school”

_CLASH CLASH CLASH CLASH._ Claire could hear the man pounding harder with each word Saibara spoke. 

“So his parents come to me, asking me to guide him along the way. So I did what any good grandparent would do and welcome him to my home. And that ungrateful bum has been lazing around, not listening to me. I swear I talk to him and it enters one ear and out the next”

_CLASH CLASH._ Claire nervously laughed. 

“I tell you, this generation is screwed unless we older folks guide the way. Don’t you agree Rick?”

“Of course, we should always listen to our elders”

“And that right there! Makes Rick a true man, my grandson is nothing more than a boy still” 

Claire’s eyes shifted to the man and was surprised that there was no banging. Instead the man tossed aside the tools and turned to approach them. He was extremely dirty and sweaty, he removed his hat to reveal his messy orange hair. His face had a permanent scowl and he eyed the door. 

“Speaking of, this here is my good for nothing grandson. Gray, introduce yourself!” Saibara barked at him.

Gray paid no attention and headed for the door. 

“Hey! Listen to me when I’m talking to you!”

Gray pointed to the clock. They all looked and noticed it was noon. 

“Eh? You really think just cuz it’s noon you can just walk away on break. I tell you when you can take a break”

“Listen old man!! I’m tired of your smack! If you want to talk about me fine, but wait until I go!” The man aggressively approached Saibara.

Claire took a step back and noticed Rick attentively putting himself in front of her.

“Oh looky here, want to act tough now eh? Did you even finish that order? I heard you banging away and even from here I can see nothing but crushed up ores. Do you know how expensive those materials are!? And you just toss them like they're toys that you got bored with!?” Saibara yelled back.

“I did my best!” Gray erupted. 

“Well your best isn’t good enough!”

“Nothing is ever good enough for you!”

“At least I know how to greet a new customer! How dare you act like an embarrassing oaf in front of a new customer!”

The two went at it throwing insults and slurs at each other. Rick softly touched Claire’s arm and he ushered her away. 

“I think it's best we leave…” Rick said under his breath.

Claire nodded and they both snuck away. Even from outside they could hear them screaming at each other.

“That’s how they always are. Don’t worry about it too much” Rick laughed a bit.

Suddenly a large clanking sound erupted and silenced the bickering only for a moment, before more yelling could be heard.

“Should we go back inside, to make sure Saibara is okay,” Claire was extremely worried for the old man compared to the large man called Gray.

“Trust me...it’s not Saibara I’m concerned about” Rick sighed.

Out erupted Gray, his face red and teary eyed. He saw Rick and Claire at a distance, and immediately pulled down his hat, hiding his eyes. He stomped away in the opposite direction, Rick wanted to call out to him, before Saibara came out flinging a mallet.

“And don’t you dare come back until you learn your lesson and apologize!” Saibara huffed and went back inside with a loud thud.

An awkward silent passed between the both of them. In order to break them out of this Rick pointed down along the road.

“Welll, back there is my home! Come, my mom and sister should be there.” he led the way.

Claire walked side by side with Rick as they entered the poultry farm

“Welcome to Popoultry, here you can get fresh eggs. And if you want we can even give you a chicken!” he said cheerfully. It got Claire to laugh a bit as it came across as him being a salesman.

They walked through the front door and there sat a woman with straight pink hair. And from the staircase a young girl with frizzy pink hair skipped down.

“Welcome back Rick! Ohhhh! Is this the new girl” the frizzy haired girl circled Claire.

_Was she glaring,_ Claire thought.

“Oh! Nice to meet you Claire” Lillia walked over.

“Ah-ah...yes this is my mom-”Rick seemed rather nervous.

“The name is Lillia”

“And I’m Popuri!” the girl huffed and elevated herself by her toes.

“Uh...Popuri are you trying to make yourself taller?” 

“Rick you idiot!” Popuri cried and stomped away upstairs. 

“I-idiot?...” Rick said sadly.

“Oh don’t mind her dears, she’s just at that age now. So Claire how are you enjoying yourself?”

“It’s been a trip for sure” 

“Why did you want to be a farmer, it’s mighty hard work for a single woman”

“I mean, it doesn’t hurt to try” Claire felt nervous as this woman eyed her up and down, maybe even more intently than Popuri. “Is it so alarming that I want to be a farmer?”

“Hm….no, I actually think this is what you were meant to do” Lillia smiled. “I have an eye for finding people that are good for the land, just like your fa-” Lilla turned to Rick.

“We’re leaving” he interrupted. “There is a ranch next door. We better hurry, before it gets too late”. 

“My my, well safe travels Claire. I hope the best for you” she winked.

The two walked out to the dirt trail now, it seemed as if the ranch was connected to their poultry farm.

“Your family seems close” Claire spoke up.

“Yeah we do what we can”

“Is it just you three?”

“Yup, I manage the whole place.” Rick answered bluntly now.

“Wow, I can see why people give you such high praise”

It eased Rick to hear those words. Claire felt it was a good way to get Rick’s happy demeanor back, she ran back to his side.

“It really isn’t much” he blushed a bit. “You have to step up for the people you love” a young girl came running towards them. Rick was quick to pick her up gently and twirl her around.

“Heya Rick!” the small girl smiled.

“Woah Mei! You gotta warn me next time, I’m getting too old for this” Rick mimicked the sounds of an old man.

The girl giggled and slapped his leg. “You’re not my grandpa!” she laughed, Mei looked up at Claire and hugged onto Rick’s leg tightly.

“Oh this here is our new friend. She’s gonna help your grandpa a bit”

“Mmm…” the girl looked away from Claire.

“Hey there” Claire bent down to her knees to be at eye level with the small girl. “I’m happy to meet you, I’m Claire”

“HewooClaire-” Mei said quickly and she muffled her face onto Rick’s pants.

Rick patted Mei’s back. “Is your old man still inside?”

Mei nodded her head and sprinted off. “Imma go play now! Grandpa said I can enjoy my childhood!”

“Yeah..go do that!” Rick shook his head.

The black haired girl stumbled away from the ranch and bolted up the path. The two entered the house and were greeted by a very elderly man. The man reached for his cane and slowly approached the two.

“Ahhh there. You must be the new girl, Claire”

“Yes! I’m just making my rounds around town. And your name?”

“Aw, sweet thing. You remind me of Jo-, of Mei” Claire swore he was about to say a different name, probably at his age you start to forget names. “Did ya happen to see my granddaughter Mei?”

“Yup, she ran out here excited to play with her friend no doubt”

“Ah, good good. I have to prepare for closing up shop. If you ever need sheep or cows be sure to drop on by. I’ll give you a discount for your first purchase” he smiled revealing only a small number of teeth still left in his mouth.

“That sounds great Mister-”

“They call me Mugi. Pleasure meeting ya”. 

The two left the area and started walking up towards where Mei was running.

“Is it just those two?” Claire said softly.

“Yeah, her mother used to live here too but well-It isn’t in my place to talk about it” Rick looked around.

“How old is Mugi?”

Rick knew what she was hinting at. “We’re all family here. We take care of one another when we’re down. That’s the way we function”

They walked up to a huge stone tiled area. 

“Ah here is our town plaza. We hold all of our festivals here, if there is ever a competition or event be sure to come along! It would be great to have you join. Actually, there is a festival happening soon…”Rick drifted into thought.

“What would that be?”

“Oh, it’s called the Goddess Festival. It’s where all the young women in town dance for the upcoming year. Since it’s the start of spring we want to give thanks to the Harvest Goddess in hopes of good crops and good health”

“The Harvest what-?” Claire tilted her head.

“Oh, yeah. Out here we believe in a spirit, most claim she’s a maiden, who is supposed to help with the natural order of things”

“If I didn’t know any better, this feels like you’re trying to convert me” Claire smirked.

“Oh! No! I would never!” Rick protested and fear trembled in his voice. “It’s not something that is heavily practiced. We all here are welcome to believe and not believe. It is more so a respectful gesture from old times-” Rick trailed off.

“Rick I was kidding” Claire softly punched his shoulder which nudged him a bit.

“Oh” he sighed in relief. 

“I wouldn’t mind taking part of it.”

“Yeah, the girls like it a lot. It’ll be Popuri’s first year being able to dress up. She’ll be using ma’s old dress” 

“Is there a certain dress code?”

“Ah well, in order to be one of the girls dancing you have to have a specific pink dress. Ordinarily our town’s seamstress would’ve gladly made you one. But, it’s so short notice, only 2 days away. And she won’t have time to make you one I believe. But, you are welcome to come for the food and see the town in a more cheery mood!”

“I accept your invitation, so all you have to do is dance for this Goddess?” Claire faintly remembers someone referring to herself as a Harvest Goddess.

“Well, yeah. Typically a guy is supposed to escort a girl, and their dance is supposed to bring good fortune for the land. Some type of “love makes all things grow” thing.”

“Oh! I see now Rick” Claire teased.

“What? Oh no! I’m taking my sister to the dance” Rick quickly retorted and it hit him just how bad that sounded.

Claire busted out laughing. Rick grew red from his quick and innocent comment.

“Rick, you’re way too easy to tease” she laughed. “But I get it, I get it. No need to get flustered.”

“You’re pretty mischievous aren’t you?” Rick joined and looked towards the beach. His face grew serious. “Out there is the beach” but it looked like Rick was heading up, instead of to the right where the beach was.

“Hey, hold up! Can I see the beach?”

“You don’t have to” 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“It’s….where we found you”

It made Claire want to go more, she started going towards the beach and Rick was now the one following her. 

“Are you sure it isn't too much for you?” Rick was concerned.

“I’m fine Rick. If anything I’m more curious” she figured maybe there would be a hint to who saved her at the beach.

They stood at the center of the beach, it was rather chilly to be by the water. The beach had white sand and gave a calming warmth to Claire. It’s hard to believe these were her first steps to this town. She gazed to a boat and pointed to it, next to it stood a wooden cottage.

“Oh that? He’s the shipper of the town. Zack. I’m sure you’ll see him around more as you begin work” 

“And….who is that?” Claire raised an eyebrow and saw a man in bright colors gathering shells from the beach.

“Huh-who. Oh him” Rick shook his head. “His name is Huang. Take my advice, don’t fall for his schemes-Oh hey Huang!” the man came closer and Rick faked a smile.

“Ah you there! Rick boy, you here buy?” Huang clapped his hands together and gave an eerie smile to them both, he had a pretty thick accent.

“Not today Huang, just giving the new farmer a tour around town.”

“Ah! The golden girl! I hear you have money, yes?”

“Not really...starting on a new leaf” Claire spoke up.

“Do you have money or no?”

“No…” Claire elongated her “o”.

“Aiyah! Useless to me. Off I go” Huang walked away, back to collecting shells once more.

“Don't worry he’s-” Rick searched every crevice of his mind to come up with a compliment “-harmless”. We should best be going, the sun will be setting soon” Rick walked off.

Claire stood still though, taking in her surroundings. She figured this was another place she needed to come to thoroughly check for any clues.

“Claire?”

“Coming.” She ran along back to his side. “Hey Rick, do you remember the night I was found?”

He gulped. “Uh-a bit” he said with a nervous tone.

“Do you have any clue who saved me that night?” 

“I’m...oh hey we’re at the inn!” Rick ‘masterfully’ dodged the question, which left Claire rolling her eyes.

“I’m sure you’ve met here Ran and Dudley. Great bunch of people!” Rick said loudly.

“Sure are-” Claire was not impressed.

“Oh and if we go down this path we’ll come across the brewery. It’s run by a husband and wife team”. Rick went up to the door and knocked softly.

“Duke! Put on your shirt, we’re about to have guests!” a loud shrill echoed from the room. 

Right as they entered a woman with short black hair and a donning bright red lipstick greeted them.

“Oh how good to see you Rick” the woman shook his hand and nearly his arm off “I was just telling my good old Duke that it has felt like forever since we’ve last seen you. You know it is rather rare I see you around here, I take it that you aren’t much of a drinker. Which isn’t too bad! You know that too much drinking leads to a lotttt of problems. But, there is no harm in taking a swig here or there. I’ve heard there are medical attributes that wine can give. I know so! The hot doctor down from here informed me so. Now, that is a man that nearly knocked the wind off my sails. I tell you if I didn’t have this here ring- and maybe a decade or two younger I would’ve thrown myself just as hard as that poor girl Elly has been doing-”

At each gasp Rick tried to interject but to no avail.

“Now I told my dear Duke. DUKE GET DOWN HERE NOW!” she turned her head and continued talking “Now I told him, that should be in our new advertisements. I wanted to ask the doctor more for his knowledge on the benefits of wine, but get this! He just got up and left. How rude and inconsiderate of him! He’ll never get a wife with that attitude-”

“Ah Manna Manna Manna-” a deep voice emitted from a largely built man. His face was full and hearty and Claire could smell from his breath, and clothes, that he was drenched in wine. “Now Manna, look at this poor girl, didn’t even give her a chance to speak up” Duke wrapped his arms around the talkative woman and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss.

“Oh! That’s right, you there! The new girl, yes?”

“Y-yes.” Claire managed to get in.

“That’s so exciting! I tell Dukey here we need to travel the world sometime, meet new people”

“Ah but darling we need to watch the shop”

Manna puffed her cheeks. “Well I’m sure our new friend here could watch this shop while we go about a second honeymoon”

“That-” Claire tried to interrupt. 

“Now Manna! Girl doesn’t look like she can differentiate from a cut to a cuve”. 

“She can learn!” Manna stomped her foot playfully.”

“Well we don’t need help here, we got it all covered” 

“That’s what you say! What do you think, Claire? My goodness Duke, let the girl speak her own mind. She’s got a tongue and she knows how to use it I’m sure!”

“I mean...I guess if you teach me, I wouldn’t be opposed to it..” Claire said it more as a question than a statement. 

“There it's settled. We’ll teach Claire our ways and have our own little worker here”

“Eh, not right now. I’m pretty happy working by myself thank you very much” Duke asserted. 

“Well of course not now dear” Manna said in a matter of fact tone.

“Uhh, well. We still have a few more places to visit before it gets dark” Rick spoke up.

“My! You are right! Don’t let me and Dukey keep you long. Bye bye now!” Manna smiled.

Rick closed the door quickly and left out a sigh in relief.

“She’s rather lively…” Claire noted.

“Yeah, they are-”

“Let me guess. Harmless?”

Rick nodded. They continued on their tour, Rick had informed her it was the final strip of land as they went north from the brewery. 

“Here lives a world renowned author. He lives here with his wife and daughter. It appears as if they are out-”

“Hello there Rick,” a chilling voice called out. It nearly spooked Rick, let alone Claire.

There stood a woman, in sophisticated posh clothing. Her hair neatly done and her pale skin pure from any imperfections. Behind her a girl hid her face among her long black hair. The young girl was always facing down.

“Good afternoon Anna” Rick greeted in a formal tone.

“Pleasure” she cooly said. “And you must be Claire,” she turned.

“Yes, I’m the new farmer here-”

“Everyone knows that darling. Washed up along the shore. It was only by luck you were saved” she gave a cruel smile. 

“I’m...thankful each day I’m alive” 

“I'm sure you are. Well my husband isn’t here at the moment. He finds it more “important” to do his research up in the mountains” Anna emphasized her words.

Claire recognized her accent and noted that she couldn’t have been born and raised out here. She stood before a typical business city woman, and she was very articulate. Spoke only when she found it valuable enough.

“Well, it was nice meeting you Claire. Now come along Marie.”

“Yes mother” the girl softly said and kept herself close to Anna at all times. 

They both walked past them and proceeded to lock the door.

“She’s-”

“Harmless?”

“Gee-I sure hope so…” he scratched the back of his head. Rick pointed to the building attached to their house. “This here is the town’s library. The husband, Basil, used to run it. But, nowadays the daughter is in charge. You saw her-the girl behind Anna. Her name is Marie”

Claire looked up to the sky. It had been getting darker, with a hint of gray clouds. They continued on. 

Rick entered into the next home with a small knock.

“Oh, hello there?” a frail old voice called out. Inside was a very frail and small old lady. She was in the middle of the room, sitting on a wheelchair and holding a book. 

“Hello there Ellen. I’m here to introduce you to the new farmer in town”

“Ah! You poor child! I heard what happened to you that day. My sweet Elly told me all about it”

“Oh..you mean that nurse right?”

“Yes, that’s my granddaughter. Oh and also my grandson should be running around now. Have you seen him?”

“Not yet,” Rick answered.

“He’s such a good boy..”her voice trembled and by accident knocked down her book.

Claire quickly caught it and handed it back to her.

“My! What quick reflexes. Thank you dear”

“No problem Ellen”. 

They sat around and spoke with the elderly lady. It would seem she was the one that helped alter outfits for Claire at the request of Ran, as well as the woman in charge of creating the Goddess Festival dresses. Ellen spoke slowly and carefully and nearly smiled at each response Claire gave. As they spoke, Rick looked out at the window. His facade broke ever so slightly and from his face his eyebrows furrowed. Claire could tell Rick was deep in thought. They exited the house and gave Ellen a goodbye. She had asked if they might drop in if they were close by of course. Claire agreed, it was so hard to say no to a woman like Ellen. And they walked along the brick road.

“You okay Rick?” 

“Yeah, just...thinking” _is that what mom will turn into?_

Just then a man in uniform approached them. Claire knew this man.

“Hello officer Harris” she greeted.

“Nice to see you up and about Claire” he tipped his hat. “Getting used to things around here?”

“Not yet”

“I’m sure it’ll take some time, but I’ve spoken to a few people and it seems like they’ve taken a liking to you. You’re definitely the talk of the town!”

“That sounds-yeah-” Claire was rather embarrassed to be the center of attention. Back where she was from, it really was like living without a voice or face. You blend into your surroundings under the sea of others. Out here, after just one day, it felt like people either knew who she was or were greatly interested in knowing about her. It gave her a sense of warmth.

“Now be careful you two. Word is another storm may come around. Stay safe you two!”

“No problem officer Harris, have a good day” Rick waved farewell.

Rick looked up to the sky and had a disappointed look in his eyes. “Well we’re almost done with our tour. Just a few more places” he assured Claire. “Up next is the general store, here they carry all types of things. Food, appliances, you name it.” they entered and a dainty man looked from the counter.

“Welcome! Ah is that our new girl?” he said.

“Yup! This here is Jeff” Rick turned to Claire then Jeff.

Jeff extended his hand and Claire shook it. “Nice firm handshake!” he winced a bit, Claire pulled back afraid she’d hurt the man.

Out from a side room came out a blonde woman, her hair in a messy bun and her face screamed “Let this day end”, she changed her attitude once she noticed Rick and Claire. She was carrying a large box, Rick slid over to her and helped her. “Thank you so much Rick!” she rejoiced. ‘My dear hubby and I run this here shop”

“Yes we do” he chimed.

“If you ever in need of seeds please be sure to stop on by! We’ve just stocked on a few to celebrate your arrival!” 

“Yes we did” he chimed.

“And please be sure to pay with money, NOT on a tab” she glared back at her husband.

“Um...yes...cash only. No credit!” Jeff straightened up his posture. 

The woman smiled at him and turned to face Claire “I’m Sasha” and they shook hands.

Rick put down the box full of food and looked around.

“Hey, is Karen here?” 

“Why, no. I figured she would’ve been with you two. She mentioned you and her were hanging out by the park”

Rick’s eyes pierced the clock. 

“Ah shoot! Let’s go Claire!” he grabbed her hand and they darted out.

“Oh dear...I hope she goes easy on him” Sasha put a hand on her hip.

“I just hope this doesn’t cause her to pity cook…” Jeff nearly cried out.

The two ran past the clinic “I’m sure you know that place! There lives the doctor, Trent, and Elly also works there!” Rick was clearly panicking. 

“Rick! Slow down!” Claire exclaimed. They ended up by the park. It had trees that acted as a roof for them and out laid park benches and a small water fountain. It wasn't much, but it was a quaint place to have some down time. 

There on the bench was a young woman, her legs and arms crossed looking up at Rick and her eyes focused on the two still holding hands.

“Karen!” Rick finally let go and approached her. “I’m so sorry! I forgot to tell you I would be a bit late. You see Thomas asked if I could give Claire a tour of the town. Were you out here long?”

Karen stood up and looked to Rick then Claire “No, not really” it didn’t sound as if she cared. “So you’re Claire?”

“Yes, I take it you’re the storekeeper’s...daughter?”

“Yes, how very attentive of you” Karen’s bored voice worried Rick. She turned to him “Just let me know ahead of time if you’re busy Rick. I’ll see you at the Goddess Festival” she walked by, giving off a faint smell of wine.

“Who is she?” Claire spoke up after Karen was far away.

“Oh, she’s my best friend. She’s pretty shy around new people. But, she’s one of the greatest people here once you get to know her!” Rick vouched. 

The sky roared and clapped with thunder. It was a quick realization that struck Rick. Claire was newly out of the hospital, recovering from a nasty accident that left her drifting away at the sea. They were out in the open, and Rick didn’t have a jacket or umbrella on hand to keep her dry. Rick suddenly backed Claire up to a tree. Suddenly putting his arms over the girl’s head. There was a huge downpour and it completely drenched Rick. He hovered over Claire with his muscular body and kept an arm above them while keeping his chin on Claire’s head. Claire took notice of his wet see-through white shirt and suddenly picked up her eyes to look at his chin. Her back arched against the tree as their foggy breaths collided with one another.

“Sorry Claire!” Rick knew the weird position they were in “I just didn’t want you to get wet. I know you say you’re fine- but...I just don’t want you to get-” his words fumbled and Claire could swear his heart was beating out of his chest. Everything about his presence trembled. It had been like that from the start. He would easily get embarrassed or thrown off guard. From each compliment she offered him it would be as if he would rebuild himself, only to get knocked down by each negative encounter. It was a tiring act to see, she could only imagine how it would be to feel like that. Maybe she did.

“It’s all right Rick. It feels like all day you were trying to impress me or put on an act. I know you’re just trying to do what you feel is right”

“Really? Am I that obvious” he said dejectedly. 

“You’ve been on edge all day. I thought maybe that’s how you always are.”

“Maybe...It just worries me. I don’t want to scare you Claire, but, maybe you should leave this town…”

“Huh...why would you say that?”

“You see…” there was no turning back, once she knew the truth she would high tail it out of here. He had no choice, he didn't want to feel as if he was lying to her, roping her in, trapping her in this inescapable nightmare “there’s a disease here. You’ve seen Ellen, her legs are compromised. Sweetest person here, and she can barely see the light of day. And my mother, I fear she has the same disease.”

“Well then, why just me? Shouldn’t you all pack your bags and get out”

“It’s not that easy, you don’t belong here like we do-” Rick bit his tongue, _why did I say that?_

“Oh, so I’m just an outsider huh?”

“Where did you hear that!?” Rick snapped, _of course she would heard me that day_ he thought. “Man, that’s so uncool of me” he sighed “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. That day at the beach, when I saw you I was so terrified. And I nearly saw red when I saw who you were with. It was horrible of me to say those nasty things, I know it was” Rick was spilling his heart.

“What..Rick..” Claire was confused.

“That isn’t who I am Claire. That day at the hospital. On the beach” he was rambling. “Of course I want you to stick around, but I can’t help but worry. And after that day, after seeing you like that-” he was getting choked up. 

Claire was unsure what to make of it. To her they had just met, but to Rick it was something more. It hurt him how well this girl fit in town, and given any other circumstance it would be a blessing. It haunted him what this town has become, and there wasn’t a day he didn’t think about taking his family out of here. But, they were anchored down. He knew his mother couldn’t handle a long journey. And he couldn’t live knowing his sister was out alone in the world. There was also Karen, she may be talked into leaving. It would be selfish to admit how much he depended on Karen and her views. All of these women in his life gave so much to Rick, and all he did was pull them down. To settle for a life out here. He loved his home, he loved this land. But he feared it would take away everything he loved. 

It wasn’t that he loved Claire, but in her, he saw the vulnerability of his mother, his sister, his best friend. That through Claire, if he could save her, it would even out his selfish heart in keeping his family stuck here. If he could save one person...Claire’s small hands reached for Rick’s face. He jerked his head back in surprise.

“Stay still..” Claire ordered and carefully removed his glasses. They had fogged up and were wet with rain. 

“Oh…” he chuckled “I really can’t seem without them”

“Good, there really isn’t much to see,” Claire said playfully. 

Some time had passed and they silently stood against the tree. After a few minutes the rain let up and another but gentle showers surrounded them. Rick let down his arm and gave Claire space. He began to shake off some of the rain from his clothes and patted his hair. Claire cleaned his glasses in return and passed it to him.

“You know Rick, its okay to let it out”

Rick looked to her with his glasses back on.

“I...can feel you’re stressed. And I just want you to know you don’t have to feel alone. I mean look at you, you took time out of your day to show me around. And I know you must work hard at your place. I know I’m a stranger, but I just want you to know. You’re doing a great job. And, it’s okay to cry sometimes”

Rick stood in place and looked towards her. 

“It’s hard Claire…” he spoke up “But...thank you. Truly” he reached out for her hand, as a gesture of good faith he shook it. “I think, no, I know you belong here. I can feel it. My mom would say “It’s the will of the land”. I don’t often take her sayings seriously but, I do feel it in my heart Claire”. 

She smiled at Rick and wanted to move in for a more close form of affection. _No, don't do this._ It then hit Claire to stop, she wasn’t back at the city. This man has been so kind to her, he wasn’t that type she was sure. Regardless, she had only one mission. She had to stay focused. Rick looked at her with a confused face. _It probably never even occurred to him._

“I’m glad to be your friend” Claire truly said, and it felt like the most intimate word Claire has ever said to another man in her whole life. 

“Same” he said. “Let’s go on Claire. We have one more stop. The church”

With great relief, they had arrived at their final destination. They entered the grand church and inside adorned stained glass windows and pictures of vegetation filled the wooden church. At the front a young man donned in brown clothes looked back and then looked back to the podium. Where a pastor, Claire assumed, stood. 

The paster approached the two with a hearty smile.

“Happy to see you Carter” Rick said “This here is Claire” he introduced them.

“Ah, blessed day my child. I’m so happy to see you happy and healthy” Carter turned to her “ I’m Carter. That there” Carter pointed to the young man “is Cliff,” Carter got closer to Claire so he could whisper “Do be kind to the poor soul. I think he’s been through a lot, and so have you. In that way you two may be kindred spirits” Carter pulled away and proceeded to go back to his podium to look over a book. 

“Well that’ll be it” Rick said, but Claire kept eyeing Cliff. She approached him and tried to get his attention.

“Hello?”

Cliff jumped in shocked and was sure to look down. “H-hi” he said under his breath.

Rick approached both of them and it got Cliff very nervous. 

“How are you holding up Cliff?”

“I’m-fine. The inn people and Carter take care of me…” his voice drifted into a whisper. 

“Well let us know if you need anything Cliff, we’re..here for you” Rick said, Claire could swear it took a lot of effort for him to say that.

Cliff nodded and continued to look down. The bell began to chime loudly throughout the chapel. 

“Oh my, it’s already 8.” Carter called out. “I think it’s time we all head out and rest up.”

Rick, Claire and Cliff took their leave. 

“Oh and Claire?” Carter called out, “Be sure to treat the sprites well. I hear they rather love flour” he proceeded to close the doors to the church.

“Wha--?”

Rick looked back at the puzzled Claire. 

“He’s a little goofy, don’t take too much into what he says” Rick replied. 

The three of them walked together for a bit before being splashed with a balloon full of water. They all yelped and from the trees they could hear the hollowing of a small child. 

“Yu!” Rick coughed out.

More snickering can be heard “Man you should’ve seen the look on your faces. You all look like such dummies!” the boy laughed.

“No! You the dummy!” Claire recalled that the voice was Mei’s. “I’m telling grandpa!” Mei climbed down and ran off to her home.

“You better get a move on, Yu. Or else I’ll tell Elly”

“Yeah, so what? She won’t do anything to me” the boy finally climbed down from the tree. 

“Maybe not, but maybe I’ll tell her I wanna visit and have a home cooked meal..” Rick smirked.

“No anything but that!” Yu cried. “Fine! Sorry Rick! Sorry new lady! Sorry creepy silent man!” he bowed. 

“C-creepy?” Cliff called out sadly.

The boy left before either one of them could respond back and he laughed the whole way back to the Plaza.

“Go home before it gets too late Yu!” Rick called out. “Eh, don’t worry about it Cliff. He’s just a kid.”

That didn’t make Cliff feel any better. They went their separate ways as he went for the inn. The night came swiftly through the town and the chirpings of insects filled the air. Rick offered to escort Claire back home, he warned her to be careful late at night. Because of where they live, many wild animals have been known to wander about. It wasn’t safe to stay out for too long, especially at her farm where she was next to the mountains. 

They arrived at the front of her house. Gotts had done quick work on the house. It wasn’t totally repaired, but at least all the major holes were covered and the door was correctly fixed. They approached her front door and Rick took a step back. 

“Well I truly hope you enjoy your time here Claire. Let me know if you ever need anything! I’m just right there. I know you’re new here and you might need things like bread, clothes or-”

“I’ll be okay Rick. I can manage on my own, but if I ever come to you. It’ll be because I want to see how you’re holding up. Next time I visit don’t feel like you need to put on a show”

“Ye-yeah. Have a good night Claire”

Claire entered her house and sat down on the floor. She was tired, it had been a long time since she walked that much. It was a lot to take in and she began to review all the people she had met. There was the angry carrot, the old man, the drunk couple, the woman that looked like she would shank anyone who got close to her, the old lady, the general store family, the church people. It was so much. Claire stood back up and looked at her kitchen. Well, it would be a kitchen if there was an actual stove or appliances. It was all gutted out from the looks of it, and there stood a lonely small box of a fridge. It didn't matter, she was too tired to cook anyway. 

Then the door violently knocked. Claire didn’t see a peep hole on the door and was nervous to just open it. 

“Hey Claire it’s me! Rick!” 

What could have gotten Rick so worked up. As she opened the door he stood there holding a glass container.

“Here! I just realized we spent the whole day walking and I never offered you food! It isn’t much, just scrambled eggs! But, it was all I could find on short notice.” Rick’s labored breathing gave away how he must’ve bolted home and back here. It was quite a bit away Claire realized. 

“Thank you Rick” Claire took the container happily with a sigh of relief. “You’re a lifesaver”

“Ah, don’t mention it” he blushed. “Now really good night, sleep well”

“You too!” Claire locked the door and sat back down on the floor. Eating right where she was wasn’t a bad idea. After quickly eating her dinner she crawled to bed. Too tired to think about what she would need to do tomorrow.


	7. Outsiders

The musty air of the farm house bothered Claire. It was a constant battle trying to stay asleep throughout the night. On one hand she was exhausted after her long day meeting everyone in town, but her home was stuffy and didn’t have much air circulation. She fought with the windows to keep them open enough to have clean air come through, and getting annoyed that the brisk night shivered her to the bone. She barely owned anything, came in with second hand modified clothes. She either suffered from the chill, or suffered from the congested air. It was a dizzy experience and she had no idea what time it was, other than it looked “dark” at all times.

 _Come on, you can do it Claire. It hasn’t even been a week._ It was a struggle just to get out of bed. After one final motivational speech in her head she threw off her thin blanket that came with the house and proceeded to get ready. Claire roamed around her small one floor home and wandered around. The wooden floored creaked loudly, Claire was not a big girl and it was a worry for her how unstable this home was. One jump in her home felt fatal. Claire went through all of her home, everything was in plain view, it was impossible she missed anything. Then it hit her. _Wait, where is my bathroom?..._

________________________________________________________________________

Claire sat on a chair with her hands on her forehead looking down to her feet. She was stuck in a stick house with no indoor plumbing. She had not packed up a toothbrush, brush, or soap. Nothing! This is so unsanitary, and it disgusted Claire the idea of heading to the store without freshening up. _What else can I do!?_ Claire began thinking of a plan, the inn had many amenities. Maybe she can go and shower and do her business there. _No..._ that would be asking a lot. And she isn’t a client anymore, maybe Ran and her father would charge her. It would be bad business for the inn to give free baths and free bathroom runs. Wait...she picked up her head and looked around the house again. _Where is my kitchen?....._

 _Oh my- you have got to be kidding me!_ Claire bolted up out of sheer anger. _Is this some sort of scam!? A practical joke!?_ She wondered how anyone could live like this. _And I’m supposed to grow crops on this farm!? Wait...is that how I make food…._ She sat back down in defeat. Claire had no idea what she was supposed to do. In the moment it felt like such a rush, being on her own. Being like her own boss. It came with a house and it felt like a simple enough ordeal. With each passing second though, the idea of quitting popped into her head. Each moment there was something missing, something she didn’t have. 

She picked up her head and took a good hard look at the clock, it was already 10 am. The day felt like it was passing by, and Claire had no idea how to start it. _I suppose I can at least unpack._ Claire went over to her rucksack and laid out her outfits on the bed. Most were jean overalls, plaid shirts, or plain jeans. Nothing she was used to, but would have to suffice. From the side of her bag she noticed a hair brush. She felt overwhelming joy over something so small, but to her it felt like a luxury. Upon further inspection of the brush she noticed strands of blonde hair, _did I have this with me from the ship?_ Impossible, she went overboard and all her belongings were whisked away. No reason to question a brush through, at least her hair would be decent.  
It loathed her to wear these clothes with her muggy feeling body. But, she had to eventually leave her home. She needed to find a way to freshen up, no way she’ll risk losing her teeth. Finally she was ready to leave and check out the general store. It would be a quick dash and no one would notice! She reached the handle and proceeded to leave her home. At least that's what she wanted. The door didn’t budge. _OH come on!_ Claire jiggled the knob and slammed into the door. _I opened it just the other day!_ As Claire struggled with the door, thoughts of leaving this and going back to her comfortable home came rushing to her. _I can do it, I can do at least a week!_

The door put up a good fight, but Claire emerged out of her home. That resulted in her planting her face onto the dirt entrance way. I can do five days.

____________________________________________________________

Luckily there was a stream south of her farm, she decided to use a rag inside her home to try and freshen up. At least to wipe off her face, she gave it some thought if she should undress. However, fear of the townsfolk waltzing in stopped her. At least until she figured out the schedule of the others. Even the small dabs of water made her feel better. She put her hands back in her pockets and looked around the farm she acquired. _Man, what a dump._ She was not amused and put a hand to her chin in deep thought. There was a lot of work in front of her, she hadn’t the faintest idea how to start farming. But, one thing is for sure. She would at least need seeds, after that it's just digging it into the dirt, some sun and water. It was then she saw a beat up small, skinny shed. The smell was atrocious, then it hit her what it was and she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disgusted. Then again, her question of where to find her bathroom was resolved. 

Claire made her way to the general store, on her way she had seen Ran cleaning the inn, and some of the older women making their way to the plaza. Manna was a cheerful talkative woman of the group, and Sasha seemed much more concerned today compared to her feeling like a strong force when they met. In the middle was the ever composed Anna, as her eyes met Claire and then shifted back to Sasha. 

“Darling, it’ll be alright. It’s not like she is able to go-” 

Claire walked past the trio of ladies and heard no more of their conversation. She entered the general store, it was empty. A very modest store now that she could take in her surroundings. 

“Good morning Claire!” Jeff, the black haired skinny man called out.

“Good morning Jeff” it was easy for Claire to remember names, it was part of her old job to stay on top of names and faces. Her old life. Her easy life. _Maybe four days._

“Why we were getting worried about you. It was getting later in the day, and me and Sasha assumed we would be your first stop” He leaned his arms on the counter. 

“Mhm..” Claire looked around the aisles.

They had such a small selection of items. Claire grabbed the first toothbrush and toothpaste box she could find. A small box of soap would have to do. Claire placed the items on the counter and Jeff went to the cash register. _Oh...uh...Claire began to panic._

“That would be 20 gold” 

Claire scratched her head “Hey Jeff, I know this sounds bad. But at this time I have no money on me. Going overboard and all” she chuckled.

Jeff straightened up and instant fear flashed on his face. His hands trembled and Claire noticed he was getting rather sweaty. 

“Uh..Jeff?”

“No!!” Jeff yelled. “Y-you, you must pay! IAMSOSORRYSASHASAIDSHEWOULDLEAVEMEIFIGAVEANOTHERPERSONATABPLEASEUNDERSTAND!” It was clear it wasn’t personal, and that Jeff wasn’t even listening to Claire's problem. 

Claire sighed and instead of fighting back, just shrugged it off. _Just 2 nice days, please._

She made her way out of the store, there was no point in fighting. The bell chimed as she left the store, from the back room the young woman named Karen came out with a taped up box. 

“Hey dad, who was that?” as she carried and began to stock the contents from the box.

Jeff was still shaky, but felt relief at having to finally turn down a tab. He sighed a bit.

“Dadddd, Earth to dad” Karen said in a monotone voice.

“Oh, I actually can’t remember”

“Dad…” Karen said in a whiny voice.

“Oh! Now I know! It was the new girl”

“Ah, Claire. What did she need?”

“Oh some toothbrushes” Jeff picked up the box she had left.

Karen stopped working and looked at her father’s hand. And it began to click.

“Dad did you let Claire have some stuff?” Karen eyed her father.

“Nope!” Jeff triumphantly “I declined her tab.”

“Dad you idiot! Claire has no money!” Karen snapped. “Mom said don’t give tabs to others, EXCEPT Claire! Did you even bring up the free seeds she could have!?” Karen stomped to her father.

The pain was back in his stomach, he had completely forgotten to make an exception for the new girl. 

“Ugh, men are so useless!” Karen kicked the box over and stomped over to the back room again. 

Jeff groaned, putting his head on the counter. Then the bell chimed from the front, Jeff looked up hoping it was Claire.

_________________________________________________________________________

Claire had barely exited the general store when the nurse saw her.

“Hello Claire!” Elly stumbled over to her “The doctor was just asking about you!”

Claire tilted her head “Hey Elly, is there something wrong?”

“Oh nothing like that! He just wanted to check up on you! If you are free you can come on in” Elly opened the door to the clinic.

“Nope, not busy at all.” Claire said in a defeated tone, seemed as if Elly didn’t notice. 

Elly resumed her place at her nurse counter and started to tidy up “Doctor should be in his examination room, you are free to enter whenever you want” she said in a kind voice.

Claire didn’t like being at the clinic, she had spent a lot of days here. But, she was concerned how she was holding up. From the sounds of it, she was rather beat up when they found her out on the beach. With a knock on the door she heard the doctor invite her inside, she promptly obeyed. 

“Good to see you’re holding up well,” Trent got up from his chair to the sink to wash his hands. “Please take a seat.”

It was a quick command, she wasn’t sure if he was trying to make conversation or just going through a script. The entire time the doctor avoided all eye contact and kept referring to his chart. 

“Your appetite?”

“Good I suppose?” 

“That wasn’t meant to be answered as a question. Explain” Trent looked to Claire aggravated. 

“Oh I just haven’t eaten yet today” Claire chuckled, it wasn’t that big of a deal.

To Trent though, it was a huge deal.

“Are you feeling any abdominal pain? Is it hard to eat? Or is it more mental-”

“I just haven’t!” Claire spoke up trying to end the onslaught of questions.

“Then tell me why-”

“I don’t have any money okay” Claire looked to the side, cheeks flustered.

Trent observed her shaking hands and hard look away from him. He played out the best scenarios in his head.

“Go to the inn”

“I can’t take always take advantage of their hospitality-”

“Tell them it's on me. I refuse to have you miss out on your nutrition. Don’t act like you’re out of the woods. You had a serious accident Claire that you seem to just conveniently forget”

“I didn’t forget, that doesn’t mean I’m going to throw myself a pity party”

Everyone here knows your situation, we also know your plans. Eventually you’ll pay them back ten folds.”

“They’ve done enough” she was growing irritated.

“Stop acting like you need to do this alone, it's your first day. You’re a farmer not a God” 

“Please I’m barely a farmer” Claire huffed.

“With that attitude, I doubt you’ll make it far here. For someone who wants no hospitality, all I hear you doing is cry and mope after people give you solutions, you are better off going back to where you came from” he snapped, and his words clinging to Claire like venom. 

_End of the day._ Claire immediately got off of the examination chair and stormed from the room. Eyes watery and heart full of pain. No one understood her. She was alone in this god forsaken place. She did her best to have the appearance of a kind and thoughtful person. It wasn’t so hard, they were easy tricks to learn when dealing with others. Just be polite, but above all, don’t be a hindrance. Since that day that man on the cruise tried to care for her. It angered her how pitiful she could be. How lost she can be. Then to be told off by that doctor? The nerve. _I’m sure being the ONLY doctor in town gives him a complex. Where he can treat anyone like they are beneath them! Well I’m done with them all. I want to go home!_

Trent didn’t react as she left, didn’t even look back to her. He motioned by to his desk to be greeted by two slams. He counted to three in his head…

“Doctor Trent!!! What did you say to the poor girl!” Elly barged into the room.

“The truth”. 

Elly rolled her eyes and looked back nervously “Should I follow her?”

“Before you do Elly. Here” Trent opened a small drawer on the side of his desk and gave a small bag to Elly.

“She’ll need this. Regardless if she stays or goes”. 

With a nod Elly scampered out of the Clinic. Now that Elly was away, the doctor resumed his seat by himself in the examination room. Neatly on his desk were reports on every citizen in the town, he took a random pile and made notes on people to check on. He was at peace like this. No interruptions, no interactions. Just note taking, observing. It is only when things are wrong when people should visit him. That is the only time people come to him. That is how things should stay.

Trent could faintly hear the front door open again. Did Elly come back so soon?

_____________________________________________________________________

Rubbing her eyes, she ran from the Clinic. All of this was just a waste of time. _Who was I kidding? Being a farmer? That isn’t something you casually just become._ Claire kept a fast pace to her shabby home. She was done, this isn’t what she wanted. _What do I want?_ Vague yelling could be heard, but she heeded it no attention. When suddenly it was as if she clashed into a stone wall. Quickly she found large hands grabbing the collar of her shirt and slightly raising her off floor and bopping back down to her toes. Her eyes met with icy blue eyes, bloodshot and fiery.

“Watch where you’re going!” the man yelled to her face.

Claire yelped, with tears pouring from her eyes. The young man that held her, with tremendous anger snapped out of his rage. His face contorted from that of hatred to deep regret. He pushed her away and pulled his blue hat down to hide his face.

“I-I-I-I didn’t mean to-Look I’m-” the man stammered. The once clear voice was now a bumbling mess, barely making out a recognizable word.

It mattered none to Claire, she had lost her balance and fell on her bottom to the floor. She had assumed this must’ve been such an embarrassing sight. With a quiver, she stopped herself from crying in front of this brute. The man awkwardly went to grab her hand to help her up.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” she yelled.

He moved back, all the time making sure his eyes were covered by the hat. The man’s hands twitched, and all the while he fidgeted. Each inhale he took in, was an attempt at a word. At a verbal response. To his dismay, all words left him. 

“All of you people are insane! Well you can stay here with the lot of them”

“Don’t compare me to these people” was the first coherent response he gave after realizing he was man handling Claire.

“Yeah, what do you know?” The charade was over for her.

“How would I know…” the man scoffed and took a few steps back, always wavering. “You have a choice. Leave. Stay. Do what you want. Me? I lost that choice. I’m stuck here with people I hate. People I don’t know. Imagine being snatched from a life in the city, and being told you have two options” the ending of his sentence slurred off.

She glared back at him, then with an exhale, got herself back up. Patting her jean overalls. 

“I’m so filthy” Claire wanted to change the subject, she wasn’t able to give him a confirmation of how similar his words sounded. She didn’t want to.

“There-there is a-”

“Speak up” she approached the man.

He quivered and stumbled back. He turned his back to her and waved his hand, motioning forward and began walking. Claire groaned loudly, then figured he probably meant that she should follow. They crossed a small bridge over another rather small stream.

It was about noon and the insects merrily rang in the forest. There were huge alarms blaring in Claire’s head as she realized this man was leading her deeper into the forest, away from the village. Her eyes darted to all openings, all possible escape options. He stopped suddenly and pointed to a small hill, with sticks to show a makeshift staircase.

“Up-you can wash-em” His face always facing down, his back in an eternal slump state. 

Claire passed the man and to her surprise there was a spa. She nearly jumped for joy and turned to thank the brute, he was already walking away.

“Hey! You!”

The man stopped, not turning.

“Your name, Gray is it?”

“Mmm” he responded.

She was sure of it. Even if his response was intelligible. With a final tug on his hat he walked away. Claire made a mental note to keep a fair distance from him. She disliked uncertainty, and worst of all, aggression. Two things to look out for a person, were tightly wrapped up in one angry man. He was one of larger men in town, from how he handled her too it was apparent he was physically powerful. For the brief moment she looked at his eyes, she could tell from his face he couldn’t be more than a few years out of school. A boy in a man’s body. His eyes were of pain and defeat. _Maybe, she thought_ , _he can give up too._

__________________________________________________________________

A warm moan left Claire’s lips as she dipped into the hot spring. Her clothes were thrown on the floor of the small locker room attached. Hard to tell if this place was a popular place, but at this time she needed the break. She looked up to the sky, and noticed how late it was getting. In no time, it would be evening. She sank into the water, only having her eyes above the water. Then a rustling could be heard. Someone else was entering.

“Not vacant” Claire sighed.

“I didn’t know you could claim the bath house to yourself” 

That was a male voice, her eyes shifted. In came a man with nothing but a towel covering himself. His chest out and proud, his hair seemingly damp. He slicked his red hair back a bit as he took a seat at the other edge of the bath.

“Strange, I had thought you would scurry along”

“Not in your life” Claire rose slightly, her arms stretching out on the stone slabs that surrounded the hot bath. “I need this relaxation” and this wouldn’t be her first time in a pool with a man, it was not a surprising sight for her. As long as he kept his distance, she didn’t care.

“It is a wonder why you are staying. Maybe in another life you had a green thumb” the man said in a whimsical tone.

_Oh he meant that._

“Nah, I’m done” Claire said.

“Oh? What made you come to that realization”

“With anything you need money to start up. And I’m seriously out of funds”

The man listened and put a hand to his chin.

“You truly are stuck in a box then”

Claire shifted her body “Don’t give me that. Don’t act like you know more than me”

“I promise you I don’t. I could barely keep a cactus alive, I assure you” he laughed. “It is just a shame to give up”

“It’s not that easy”

“I believe you”

“Everything feels like it's falling apart”

The man was quiet. “When things feel broken, sometimes it's best to look at it at a different angle. Nothing is ever a true mistake. If anything, it can be fun to take things apart. Maybe when you put it back together, it’s even stronger than before”

“Okay then, youuuu tell me. How can a farmer farm without seeds”

The man looked around. “Life grows all around us. A pity others can’t see that. Life isn’t something to fear or run from. We should embrace all life throws at us” the man adjusted himself and could feel he was losing the girl’s attention. “Most of the town girls would’ve screamed at my approach. Don’t you think it's sad to live in such separate boxes” he looked up to the sky.

“And let me guess, you are so enlightened.”

“Not one bit, I have a box too. I wish to escape it. That is why I wandered to this town”

“Oh, so you aren’t a native”

“Nopeee” he popped the “p” sound. 

“Tell me, what is your reason?”

“I just...needed to get away. I’m an artist, in blood, soul and spirit. Staying in one place is dull for me. But this place. The nature here feels...fleeting. If I leave here I fear this place will disappear. So I wish to extract all it has to offer, no matter the cost”

He spoke dramatically, but each word carried with weight. He believed his words and articulated each word with clear determination. His speech patterns were similar to that of that lady, Anna. Then there was that Gray fellow. As well as that Doctor. Felt like all of these people were not natives. Maybe she wasn’t as alone.

The two sat soaking in the water, no more words were spoken for what seemed like hours.

“Brandon” he uttered.

“Claire” she hugged her knees to her chin, the water was shallow enough that as long as you sat up your neck and head stayed above water comfortably. 

“I’m off Claire. Take a look around you once in a while. I don’t know about farming, but I think an eye for life is the key to success. For all professions” Brandon composed himself and left the water. Before he took off, he took a long glance at Claire.

She looked back at the water dripping down from him. He was very much in shape, with slender fingers. Most covered in bandages. His full head of hair often needed to be slicked back given how damp he was. As she got a better look at him, his hair gave off more of a violet color in the sunset. He gave a faint smirk and took his leave. 

Reluctantly Claire left the hot bath and proceeded to dry herself. She fumbled with putting on her clothes and emerged to the brisk evening. Things felt eerie to Claire, as these lands were still unfamiliar to her. She carefully traced her steps in the dark and could see the faded lights of the street lamps. From there on she walked back to her farm. Broken and unsure. Her feet were heavy as she took her walk of defeat back. She approached her house, thinking of the conversation she would need to have with the mayor in the morning, a figure sat at her door steps.

“Oh! Hello there” he smiled weakly.

“Hey there Cliff,” another non native Claire noted.

“I have these here things for ya” Cliff revealed a basket and bag full of things.

“What are these?” Claire looked closer at the content.

“Well-it started when Carter, the priest, figured it would be best to make you a care package. He included small snacks and mushrooms. Then while I was making my way to your house, I thought the least I could do was buy you some food. To my surprise the girl was about to give you a package of seeds! I told her I was heading to you anyway. And just my luck the nurse saw me as I was walking down and asked what I was doing. She then offered this bag since it was all for you too! Gosh Claire, the town really is pulling for you. They sure believe in you” he excitedly explained, barely taking in a breath. 

Claire felt awestruck. With her stammered response Cliff felt a wave of uncertainty and resumed a more submissive stance. He went back to his usual unsure self. 

“How long were you out here Cliff?”

“A few hours…” he clasped his hands together, the once joyful voice became soft. 

It was the most she had heard from him, and all too suddenly he became tight lipped. As if his job, his purpose was done. He resumed a sheepish and kept his voice low. She couldn’t deny though, his burst of happiness and positive approach nearly pulled her out of a slump. Upon further inspection she noticed a handful of small bags of seeds. Each with crude handwriting signifying “turnip”, “potato” and “cucumber”. The other bag was filled with small sugary snacks. The one next to it held various ingredients of milk, flour and eggs. The final bag stunk of disinfectant, just like that cold Clinic. Inside she saw brightly colored toothbrushes, toothpaste, soap and other hygiene products she would need. Along with a bottle of vitamins and a first aid kit. She picked up the basket and noticed a small folded piece of paper. On it, it read “discount”. It confused Claire and she turned the paper around looking for any other clue to what it was.

“Oh that guy, Gray gave that to me. He saw me sitting here and just uh-shoved it to me” Cliff wavered. 

Claire took a step back and Cliff watched her attentively. She then proceeded to take a large sigh. _It would’ve just been easier if they weren’t this kind._

“Uh….” Cliff was confused.

“Hey Cliff, have you eaten?”

“Oh! No..” he wavered again.

Claire picked up a few of the bags and Cliff carried the large basket in response. _Fine I’ll stay._

“Come on in, I could whip you up-” she opened the door and realized her non-existent kitchen. _For now…._ “You know let's have an indoor picnic with the snacks Carter gave me” Claire put on her smile for the boy.

To her surprise he smiled back.

As they started to settle in and sit at the small table she saw an assortment of tools by the door inside her home. She picked up a note that had cutely drawn hearts. On it, she read:

"Good luck dear- Lillia”  
"We’re so happy to have you!-Popuri” there were more hearts around this sentence.  
“I hope these tools help you out. Good luck and know you’re welcomed here at home-Rick” 

Claire scoffed, but she had a more positive outlook for tomorrow. She now had a clear start.


End file.
